I forgive you ( Avengers Love Story
by lovestorywriter1
Summary: Sarah Sweet is in no way average. Though she is in a way human she isn't. S.H.I.E.L.E.D highered her a while back but then ran tests on her giving her what some would call superpowers. Now she is one of their top agents. What happens when she meets the team of avengers to stop Loki? Will love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

Sarah sat in a computer chair quietly thinking to herself. The cooperation S.H.E.I.L.E.D was going to bring forth the avengers. A group of highly skilled people to help fight offhand up coming villain named Loki. She had gone through all of their profiles individually to see exactly what made them special. The first to come up was Tony Stark aka Iron man. Though from what it seemed he was made of everything but. He was a billion air and ladies man..have to keep an eye on him. The next was Bruce or the hulk gets angry, becomes a big scary green guy fun. There is also Thor who is a demi God of thunder, also the brother of the man we are trying to get. Natasha trained amazing assassin, and hawk eye amazing archer. Interesting set of people.

* Miss Sweet please come go the main corders. They have arrived.*

Sarah got up and made her way down the long metal hall. She came just in time for introductions. "Miss Sweet glade you could join us, meet your new team." Fury said motioning his hands in a presenting type of way. She raised an eyebrow as she felt the tension in the room. "Did I miss something?" She said, slightly amused. Fury chuckled slightly. "They have had a previous encounterment. It didn't go well." Sarah stepped forward and tapped her foot. It wasn't long before she had the attention of those around her. "Good evening. My name is Sarah Sweet. Do not let my last name get to your head, I am far from it, If even think about calling me sweetie I will not hesitate to end you. I don't care who you are or who you were, what I'm focusing on is who you will be. If you chose to stray from or ignore what is told of you, what you will be is dead. This is not a democracy, your vote and opinion do not matter. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.E.D." Thor stepped forward to Sarah. Sarah would admit only to herself that almost all the the people who were brought to be part of this team were particularly attractive. Even Natasha, in Sarah's eyes was someone she pictured she could have fun with. " Bossy maiden, we must stop my brother." Sarah smirked at the name she was given by the large demi god. "Don't worry, that is what we are working on. For now though, get yourselves some rest. Look around. First thing tomorrow is when we begin all the stratagiesing. Tony Stark raised his hand. Sarah shook her head. "Yes Mr. Stark?" Tony smirked. "Just making sure my room is right next to yours. I tend to get lonley at night. Sarah didnt bother responding to that, but insead rolled her eyes. "Your rooms are below us, you will find your name attached to the one givin to you, which by the way Mr. Stark, is no where near mine." Sarah was about to walk away when Fury grabbed her arm. "Why dont you show our heros around really quick. This way they dont wonder aimlessly for hours. Two of them may be geniuses but that dosnt make them human gps." Sarah sighed a little annoyed. "Everyone follow me.

Sarah showed them the Lab which both Tony and Bruce took much interest in. Of couse Tony had to comment on how his was bigger. She also showed them the fitness and training area for them, Eating area, and other random places. Finally she made her way to the area with all of their rooms. "Clint your here, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, and Thor. She Pointed to all the steal doors. Sarah turned to leave only to run right into a large and hard chest. Sarah looked up to see Steve still standing there. He gave her a nervuse smile. "Eh..heh..sorry, you never called my name." Sarah shook herself out of her gaze. "Erm..right Im sorry, right over there." She pointed over to the side slightly behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find a door with is name is bold letters on it. He chuckled a little. "Ah, alright I see. Well, see you at dinner then." Sarah smiled and nodded. Moving around the super solider, she made her way to her own room. A nap seemed like a good idea. when 7pm came around Sarah got up and made his way to th dining hall to see almost everyone. Tony sat in a seat with an aggrivated look. "You ok?" Sarah asked. Tony looked at her and uncrossed his arms, while leaning forward. "Is it just me, or does our goverment never want me to have sex again?" Sarah opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "I..eh...what?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Never mind." Sarah nodded but had a clear look of confution on her face. She sat down after grabing a plate of food at the table. Steve sat next to her. "Hey Sarah." Sarah looked up at steve and smiled slightly. "Hello again. Whats going on with Tony?" Steve looked down the table at Tony, only to find him still in a pouty mood. Steve shrugged. "Im not sure, I think some issued with his girlfriend..person." Sarah laughed. "Girlfriend person?" Steve grinned and looked down. "I dont know, it just dosnt seem like Tony is one to have someone he calls 'Girlfriend' per say." Sarah nodded understanding. "You know your not as mean as you display yourself." Sarah smiled. "Shh, dont tell the others. Im really only mean when I need to, Im not one to really care if people like me or not, but that dosnt mean I wont make an effort."

Thor came and sat down infront of your and Steve. "Hello Thor." Sarah greeted him befor taking another bite of her food. He simply nodded at her before devoring the food infront of him. "Earth has such strange foods, but they are quite good." It wasnt long beofor Sarah was joined by Natasha, Bruce and Clint. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Tony. "So Sarah, whats your special purpose?" This question was aked by Natasha. "What do you mean?" Sarah replied confused. Natasha shook her head. "Im sorry that came out wrong, I ment like, do you have any unique capabilities or are you a geniuse like Bruce...?" Sarah gave an 'oh' look. "Oh yes, well I.." Sarah stopped beofre she could finish. "No..no not really, Im just smart enough, and just tough enough to be here." Natasha looked slightly skeptical for obvious reasons. The truth was Sarah did have some unique capabilities, she just didnt want to. Sarah also didnt want to uncover her abilities because she knew it would make most member uncomfotable.

Sarah had the ability to do a number of things, not because she was born that way, but like Bruce or Steve she was experimented on at one point. S.H.E.I.L.E.D. had gone and ran numorus tests on her, that now gave her powers. At first Sarah wanted to kill almost everyone even part of S.H.E.I.L.E.D. but instead she chose to work with them to help them protect the world. Even today Sara was not completley aware of her powers full extent. What she did know, is that she could fly and has telepathic capabilites. Anything else was was still a mystery to her and everyone else. That night Sarah got little sleep, thinking of the life of hers that would never be.


	2. Chapter 2 The more I know you

Its been several days and there is still no Loki. Our efforts are at there but with no results the team is starting to fall apart. Sarah is watching Bruce work on something to helo get a signal for the Tesseract. "If we put this here..then maybe..er..no." Sarah can see the frustrated look on Bruces face. "Hey its alright. We'll find him." Bruce sighs and looks up at her. " How can you be so sure? Hundreds of people could be saved if I could just track him." Sarahs eyes held little emotion. It was a talent she had learned to use for most of her life. The less helpless and upset she felt, the better. This was a sure way her emotions wouldnt get in the way of her work. "I dont know. But I have an idea that we will find him." Buce gave her an odd look. "You have an idea? Dont you mean you belive we will find him?" Sarah smirked slightly and looked off into the distance, letting her mind find the words to make Bruce understand what she ment. "So has green giant got any leads yet?" Tony walked in with a clear look of cockyness placed on his face. "Tony thats not at all acceptable." Sarah said glaring at him. Tony shrugged. "Dont you have a sence of humor?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh right," Tony began. " I forgot goverment agents are supposed to be robots. I bet thats got you alot of friends. Hows the president?" Sarah didnt see how anything he just said was relivant or made sence. Still she knew he expected an answer. "I try to stay away from politics." She looked at Bruce. "And religion." Tony chuckled slightly. " Someone who stays away from Politics, but works for the goverment, isnt that a huge contridiction?" Sarah tilted her head. "Almost as much as an intelligent whore." Tony placed his hand on his chest. "Why miss sweet, that hurt." Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head, whil smirking slightly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "So you dont belive in anything, no god or what not?" Bruce was suprised slightly at the idea. Most people in the goverment where to his knowlage, people who had some type of faith. "People die for it, people kill for it. The whole of existence is in jeopardy right now, because of Loki's belief structure, regarding this plenary indulgence bullshit. Loki, whether he knows it or not, are exploiting belief. If he is successful, you and me, all of this, ends in a heartbeat. All over a belief. A belief that he should rule the world." Burce and Tony looked at each other and Sarah sighed. "I LIKE humanity, but it bothers ME to see the shit that gets carried out in Gods name: wars, bigotry, televangelism. But especially the factioning of all the religions. I think humanity took a good idea and, like always, built a belief structure on spoke up to try and understand." So your saying, having beliefs isn't good?"Sarah shook her head. " No, its just, I think it's better to have ideas. You can change an idea, changing a belief is trickier. Life should be malleable and progressive; working from idea to idea permits that. Beliefs anchor you to certain points and limit growth; new ideas can't generate. Life becomes stagnant." Tony nods understanding her perspective. "Thats an interesting point. I myself am not a real 'god guy' so I see where your going with that. Bruce didnt add much mre to the conversation. He simply continued to work on his device.

Sarah left the room to find Fury, Steve and Thor looking at a digital map. "Where are you brother?" Thor asked himself out loud. Suddently an Alarm went off. "Loki! Hes in Germany!" Fury yells everyone got to there gear to a large helocopter type of transpertation. "Sarah!" Sarah turned to Fury. "I need you to go with them. You know why." Sarah gave a sharp nod. She did know why, but no one else did. Quickly she got changed.

Hawkeye was the first to see Sarah as she got on bored. "Woah? What is this?" Soon everyone looked at her with suprise in there eyes. Steve stepped up to her. "Sarah are you sure you want to do this? Its risky" Sarah smirked if only they knew. As Sarah looked into their minds she could hear all the worry and confustion.

_Why is she doing this?_

Isnt she just a tech girl?

What can she do?

What is she gets hurt?

All questions she couldnt answer. She looked at Steve with calm features. "Dont worry, I know what I am doing." Steve nodded and sat down with everyone else. They took off in full speed to Germany.

When arriving it didnt take long for them to find Loki standing slightly above a large crowd of bowed people. "Yes! Bow to your new king!" His arms raised as if to praise himself and bask everyone in his glory. Loki's black and green clothes moved stiffly in the breeze.

"No!Kneel before me. I said... KNEEL! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki smirked. A german man stood up. "Not to men like you." His voice was fragile but firm. Loki laughed. "There are no men like me." The man shook his head. "There will always be men like you." Loki gave a slightly amused look. "People look to your elder, let him be an example." In that moment Loki's staff lit a blue glow as he aimed it at the Old german. Befor her could hit the man Steve jumped infront of him, blocking the blow with his sheild. Loki glared as Steve stood up. "You know the last time I was in germany, there was a man who als stood before all numbers of people and declared he was the new ruler." Loki smirked. "Captin, the man out of time." Steve gave a seriouse look. "No, the only one out of time here is you." Natasha flew down slightly and aimed for Loki. "Drop your weapon." Loki shot at them and Steve began to fight him. Loki soon had Steve on the ground, but Tony swept in and forced Loki to surrender."Mr. Stark." Steve said relived. Tony nodded. "Captin'." Sarah looked through the front window of the hover craft. "Hn." She looked at Natasha with a small smirk. "Looked like we wernt really needed for this one."

Back at the base Loki was placed in a clear cell, that if he made the wrong move, the floor would open and he would drop to his death. Meanwhile eyerone was diccusing what do do next.

Sarah was gone for only a short time to get dressed, when she came back though she walked into a room of angery men. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve said matter-of-fact like. Tont smirked. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Steve glared at him and moved closer. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Tony raised an eyebrow. "I think I would just cut the wire." Steve shook his head. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Tony gave him a what? Look. "A hero? Like you?... You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything that you are came out of a bottle!" Steve had had enough. "Put on the suit. Let's have it out." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Enough you two. This is unacceptable. Your fighting like children. Steve turned to Tony. "Shes right. We have orders, we should follow them." Tony now rolled his eyes. "Following's not really my style" Steve sneared. "And you're all about style, aren't you?" Tony turned back to him. "Of the people in this room, which one is A - wearing a spangly outfit and B - not of use?" Sarah got between them. "That is enough!" Tony stormed off and steve looked at Sarah apologeticly. "Act your age, not your shoe size Steve." Fury came into the room. "Where is he?" Thor answered. "Loki in in captivity." Fury looked at eveyone. "Why is it that I feel he is the only one who actually wants to be here."

Sarah exited the room and made her way to where Loki was being held. "Well, well, well. Who might you be?" Sarah smirked. " Im Sarah, I dont think we have been properly introduced. He smiled. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." Sarah nodded. "Hows that workin out for you?" Loki glared at her slightly. "It to bad your human. You look like you have talents that could come of use to me when I take over." Sarah pushed her eyebrows together and closed her eyes briefly. "Um..ew.. please let that be the end of your speech." Natasha walked in and looked at Sarah and Loki. _What kind of conversation did I just walk in on? _Sarah laughed at Natashas thoughts. Loki looked at her questionably. His mouth grew a smirk as he looked Sarah. A smirk that Sarah didnt like one bit. "Ill take over." Natasha said calmly. Sarah simply nodded and walk away.

She soon found herself a Tonys door. She knocked lightly before the door flew open. Tony looked down ost her with an eyebrow raised. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sarah rolled her eyes at him. Something she found herself doing alot lately. "I simply came to check up on you. For someone who claimes to be a genius, your not very smart when it comes to other people are you?" Tony walked into his room and Sarah followed. Siting on his bed she crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. Tony smirked. "I knew you wanted me." Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head softly. "No..I dont want you Tony, If I did I would already have you" She looked into his mind to see his imagination taking over. Wow Sarah though to herself. This was going to be a looooong day.


	3. Chapter 3 The paths we chose

Sarah stared at Loki intently, trying to read him. He was shutting her out on purpose. This was something she wansnt as suprised about as she expected to be. It wasnt that Sarah couldnt hear Loki. Its that he made himself simply hum in his head. _Huuuumm hummm hummm. _It was all she could hear. Sarah relised that Loki knew she could read his mind, he cought onto that faster then she expected, now he was making it impossible for her to read him.

"You know you really should give up now." Loki said teasingly. Sarah glared at him "Tell me..do the others know?" Loki slowly walked closer to the glass that seperated them. Sarah knew she didnt ave to answer that, she knew he already had the answer. Loki was a very clever man, she would give him that. "Why do you need to take over the world Loki? Really..what happened to you that filled you with som much hate?" Sarah could feel his defences go down, so she took the chance a reached into his mind.

_"No that cant be!" Loki yelled. His eyes filled with anger and sadness. "Im sorry my son, but it is true. It was kept from you only to protect you." A large older man said. His eyes also filled with sadness and regret. "I am not your son! I am no ones son! I am a monster!" The elder tried to reach for Loki but he pulled away quickly._

Loki clutched his head. "Stay out of my mind!" He yelled. Sarah gave a small look of sadness to Loki. "Do not try and pitty me Human. I will get what is owed to me." Sarah shook her head. "How is earth owed to you?" Loki smiled. "I should have been king of my home, not Thor.. eaither that or of the Frost Giants. Both were kept from me. A truth that has now set me free!" Sarah walked closer the the glass, looking into the gods green eyes, so filled with anger. " Would you rather thay kept it from you forever?" Loki glared. "No they should have told me from the very begining!" Sarah shook her head. "Would you have reacted any differently?" Lokis glare softend. "I..I dont know. But that simple truth made everything else seem like a lie. For that I will get my revenge." Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. "Loki, At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your lives drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines... that are way too dangerous to cross. Taking over the world, is one of those lines. You will not win." Loki only stared at her. Looking into her eyes to try and be angery at her words. The truth that Loki wouldnt even admit to himself was that there was a possiblity she was right.

Sarah walked into the dining hall to see Steve and Thor talking. "Whats going on guys?" Steve smiled at her. "Nothin really you?" Thor turned to her. "Yes, how is my brother doing?" Sarah looked up at Thor. She woundered how he could be calm about his brother situation. "Hes ok Thor, but I can tell hes got alot on his plate." Thor looked confused for a moment. "He has to much food?" Sarah opened her mouth but was at a loss of words. "Um..no I mean..hes got alot on his mind." Thor nodded. "Ah I see. I apologise I am still learning the language of Earth." She waved her head dismissivly. "No worries." Thor walked off proably to go try and talk to Loki, leaving only her and Steve. "So where is everyone?" Sarah asked turning her attention back to Steve. He put his hands in his pockets and gave a light shrug. "Around..Bruce is always in the lab, Tony..well I try to avoid him...Natasha and Clint are training I think." Sarah nodded. Steve sighed and squeezd his eyes shut for a moment. "Are you ok?" Sarah placing her hand on his shoulder. Steve looked at her nervusly. "Can I say something without seeming like a real creep?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "Erm.. Im not sure..can you?" She gave him a light smile. "I was just woundering..how someone like you..ended up here?" Sarah wasnt sure how to take that. "What do you mean someone like me?" Steves eyes widened. "No! I dont mean in a bad way! I just mean your..really..really pretty, and you just dont seem like someone who wants to be part of all this." Sarah couldnt help but feel a little flatured and offended at that same time. "Um, well..maybe Im like you..maybe I dosnt chose to be here..humm..did that ever cross your mind?" Sarah moved to the table and sat down. Steve shifted slightly uncomfortable. Looking into his mind Sarah found why. _Damn it..you making a fool of yourself..you had to go there..wait what if she is here by force like the rest of us..why would they force her? _Sarah sighed and looked away from Steve. "You wanna know why Im here?" Steve sat down next to her, resting his forarms on the table. "Its because-" "Loki is escaping!" Fury came in running.

Steve and Sarah both got up and ran to where Loki was suppose to be. Loki smirked at them. "Its almost sad how easy it is to trick my brother." Sarah was about to say something when Phil came out. "Hey! Back down or I will fire this!" Sarah looked at the odd gun he was holding. "What is.." Phil held up a finger to her. "Its so secret I dont even know what it does." Loki looked annoyed and threw a ball of light at him sending him flying. Sarah went to Phil, worry becoming her. Loki stalked over slowly, about to end phils life. She looked up at Loki with pleading eyes. "Leave him alone!" Loki looked down at her. His expression was one that Sarah could not comprehend. Loki raised his staff but then was shot away. Sarah looked back at Phil who smiled wildly. "So thats what it does!" Sarah chuckled slightly, but it was gone as quick as it came as Loki re apeared and killed phil. "No!" She stood up quickly and punched him in the nose. Loki was not expecting such a direct attack and took the hit. He grasped his nose for a moment. "Ow..You know you could do so much better." Sarah shook her head. Tears filling her eyes. "No, you..you are nothing. Phil was a good person..he was one of the people who devoted his to save others..to help them..He is someone who would jump infront of a bus to help a complete stranger. He was great, an you will never amount to the people we have lost." Her voice was firm, but he could hear the gravel in it. Loki watched as a few tears slowly fell from her eyes, down her face. In moments he was gone.

Fury ran into the room. "Where the hell is Steve?!" Sarah shook her head. "I dont know..." After regathering everyone and thing, the team met up to discuse what happened. Steve was last to walk in. "Glad you could make it , Phil will be happy to know you can still sighn his cards. Oh wait hes dead." Fury tossed Phils bloody comic cards down onto the table. "Phils dead?" Tony asked. Sarah nodded at him. Steves jaw clenched. His heart hurt. So did everyone eslses. Sarah looked up. "I know you all are upset, but this is it. In your life, you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do. We are going to remember 's a point in life when you start to realize who matter; who never did; and who always will. Loki made this personal. This ends now.


	4. Chapter 4 Behind the mask

Hope you continue to enjoy, comment or message.

Sarah stared out the window of the base. She was torn on what to do next. Loki had escaped, killed Phil, Threw Thor out the base, got Bruce to go crazy on everyone, and almost destroyed the whole facility. Not to mention the constant Flirting from Tony, shyness from Steve, and over achieving Thor. Clint and Natasha seem so preoccupied that she doesn't even see them, and Bruce...poor Bruce still feels bad about almost killing Natasha. To top it all off Sarah hasn't been feeling to hot lately. That's all she needs is to be getting sick. Sarah sighed and walked down the long narrow hall to her room. Maybe some sleep would help. As soon as Sarah closed the door behind her and was about to pour herself a glass of Vodka, the intercom came on. _"Mrs. Sweet, your needed in the conference room."_ Sarah's head flew back as she gave an aggravated moan. She looked down at the bottle in her hand. _Fuck it. _She brought the bottle to her lips and began to chug.

Once in the room she found everyone else there as well. "Alright whats going on?" Sarah asked out loud. Everyone turned to her. Fury walked over calmly. " We cant afford to wait any longer, we need to find Loki, Mr. Stark has an idea where he might be." Sarah nodded. "OK, lets hear it." She turned her head to Tony as did everyone else. For some reason Sarah had a hard time concentrating as Tony spoke. She watched him as if he had her undivided attention, but her mind was else where. It didn't take long for her to see Steve and Tony start arguing, only to make it contagious, as everyone else began to as well. It was inaudible for her. She just stared at them as they all barked at each other like dogs. It was funny. So she laughed, out loud. As Sarah cracked up everyone stopped arguing and looked at her confused. She waved her hand up dismissively. "I'm- ha ha- sorry..Its just..I.." Sarah toke a moment to catch her breath. "I keep thinking that if we could just make the right choice everything will go back to normal. That all the aliens, world domination, and bickering will just stop, but it isn't is it? This is never going to end or go away." Fury frowned at Sarah, not in anger but in worry. Sarah was never one to be to overcome by her emotions, nor was she one to have any type of outbreak. What was going on with her? Sarah stood up and took a deep breath. "OK, lets do it, Tony where did you say he might be? Your rarely wrong so lets go, come on! On ward into the jaws of death! Or whatever." They all looked at her as though she had lost her mind. She turned around to look and see if they were following her. Nope. "Steve...I'm OK, I get that you like me but stop being such a worry bug." Everyone looked at Steve trying to understand. "Sarah, I didn't say anything." Steve's voice was full of worry and confusion. Sarah stared at them blankly. "Oh." Fury grabbed the attention of everyone. "Lets just do this people."

It turned out the place Tony had suggested Loki would be was his building. Who would have guessed, he was right. That wasn't the only thing that was happening. Loki was releasing tons of Aliens into the world. Fun. Steve looked at Bruce. "Now would be a good time for you to get angry!" Bruce smirked at him. "That's my secret..I'm always angry." With that he turned into the Hulk.  
Everyone was doing there best to fight off the creatures but without a plan it wasn't looking good. Tony looked at Steve and nodded at him. "Call it, Captain.**" **Tony said**. "**All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor: you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up!"Steve then turns to Natasha."You and me: we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." Steve gave a serious look as he turned to Bruce. "And Hulk: smash!" Bruce smirked and jumped away. Sarah looked at Steve. "What about me?" Steve looked at her. "What can you do? You have yet to show any of us your abilities." Sarah turned to see some of the Aliens coming a them. Her pupils dilated and with a swift movement it seemed as though her body formed a large force field that pushed the aliens, cars, and street in different directions. Steve and Natasha's eyes widened. Sarah wouldn't say but it was exhausting for her to do that. She smiled slightly. "That's why Iv been with S.H.I.E.L.E.D. Its just better if I'm not near people." Steve shook his head. "Oh..well..um I guess help us down here." Sarah nodded.

Soon Sarah found herself climbing Stark tower to help Natasha. When she got there she was caught into Loki's and Tony's conversation. Loki eyes Tony cautiously. "What have I to fear?" Tony swirled his drink in hand.** "**The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing." Loki gave a slight chuckle.**"**Yes, I've met them." Tony smirked and nodded.** "**Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Loki smirked as well. "That was the plan." Tony shook his head disapprovingly. "Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you." Loki interrupted. "I have an army."** "**We have a Hulk." Loki looked surprised. "I thought the beast had wandered off..." Tony got a little angry. "You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it! Oh there's one more guy you pissed off... His name's Phil." Sarah smiled, best speech ever. It seems like she blinked before Tony was being thrown off his own building. She ran out from where she was hiding. "Tony!" Loki turned to her and smirked. "Well, hello again." Sarah pointed her gun at him. He gave her a really? Look. "A gun, now that's just funny." Sarah smirked and brought it down. Slowly she began to walk towards him. "I see you chose." Loki looked at her confused. Then the conversation from before hit him. "Did you really believe I would lose?" She shook her head no. "No..I had an idea you would." BAM! Bruce busted his way into the room. Loki looked at him with a hint of fear. "Please! I am a god!" Bruce laughed and picked Loki up by his feet and began to smash him repeatedly into the ground. "Puny god." Sarahs eyes widened as she looked at Loki who couldnt seem to move, and if he could probably didnt want to.

After a long while of fighting (Sorry Im no good and action scenes.) Sarah made her way to the balcony to see the portal closing. _Wait guys I got a missile coming and I think I know where to put it. _That was Tonys voice. Sarah was glad he was ok. But wait, where was he taking it. _You know thats a one way street Stark. _Steves voice. Sarah put two and two together. Tony was going to take the missile to space. She touched her ear piece. "Tony you cant!" She could hear him chuckle a little. _"Nice to hear your voice Sweetheart."_ Normaly Sarah would be angry but she was to far worried to care. "Tony!" "_Listen, incase I dont make it.." _Tony's voice got fuzzy beofore he could finish. "Tony!?" Sarah cried out. No answer. Sarahs heart beat faster and faster. She quickly made her way down the building to the others. Everyone watched the sky and waited. Steve grabbed Sarahs hand and squeezed it. Thor also put his arm around her shoulder, looking down at her with a sad look.

Down. The direction Tony was going was down, fast. "He's not slowing down!" someone said. Sarah wasnt paying attention to who. Bruce jumped up and grabbed him before he fell to his death. Bruce placed him on the ground, his body limp. "Tony.." Sarah wispered. She fell to her knees and attempted to shake him. No responce. Bruce screamed at him. Tonys eyes shot open. "Huh..what? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Natasha smiled. "We won!" Tony smiled to. "Great!All right, hey! All right good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow; let's just take a day." Sarah smiled and latched herself onto him, giving him a big hug. Tony was slightly surprised by this but hugged back. "Ummm, you smell nice, which is surprising concidering the recent events." Sarah just shook her head at him.

Loki was gathered and Thor prepared to take him back home. Sarah hugged him goodbye, as she pulled away Thor grabbed her arm. "You know, you could come with, I will not deny that I have found myself rather taken with you." Sarah smiled lightly. "Im quite taken with you to Thor, but this is where I need to be." Thor smiled and placed his head on hers while looking into her eyes. "I must make sure to come back and visit then." Sarah laughed. "I suppose." Thor was a great guy, and Sarah thought she was lucky to have met him. She turned to see Loki looking at her with an odd look. Carefully she walked over to him. "I tried to warn you." Loki shook his head. "There is suffering in life, and there are defeats. No one can avoid them. But it's better to lose some of the battles in the struggles for your dreams than to be defeated without ever knowing what you're fighting for." Sarah smiled. "I forgive you." Loki looked at her with a blank stare. "That wasnt an apology." She laughed and shook her head. "We are all on a life long journey and the core of its meaning, the terrible demand of its centrality is forgiving and being forgiven." Loki just stared at her, taking in her words. Sarah put her hand on Loki's shoulder and brought herself closer, so her lips where now next to his ear. "Forgive your family Loki, forgive them and hope they do the same for you. If not for their sake, then for your makes you smaller, while forgiveness forces you to grow beyond what you were." With that she kissed his cheek and gave him one last small smile before leaving him to ponder on is own thoughts.

Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint and Nastasha smiled at Sarah as she walk towrds them. "What was that all about?" Steve asked. Sarah looked out into the distance. "I forgave him." Tony looks astound. "You what?!" Sarah laughed. "When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free" Clint shook his head. "I dont think I will ever forgive that guy." Sarah smiled at him. "Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting, nor does it mean that you've given the message that what someone did was okay. It just means that you've let go of the anger or guilt towards someone, or towards yourself. But that can be easier said than done. If forgiveness was easy, everyone would be doing it."


	5. Chapter 5 As time passes

this takes place 2 months after the final battle! Also in this chapter we will get a better look at the thoughts and feelings of some of the other avengers and even Loki, just to get a better understanding of where every ones head has been the past couple months.

Sarah sat on the floor of her white and yellow bathroom. She rested her head on her for-arm and breathed deeply. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her hair back as another round of puke came up. _Shoot me now_. The only thing she could think about. Last night Sarah found herself in this same bathroom, sitting and waiting to know the truth. As it turns out, the truth was ugly. Sarah was pregnant. The idea baffled her. How did this happen? She only had sex once in the past few months. Just that one time with...Tony.

FLASHBACK!

_**Siting on his bed she crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. Tony smirked. "I knew you wanted me." Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head softly. "No..I don't want you Tony, If I did I would already have you" She looked into his mind to see his imagination taking over. Sarah rolled her eyes and extended her hand, scrunching her finger in means to bring him to her. Sarah was attracted to Tony, she wouldn't deny it. Even though she was attracted to the others as well, she knew he would be the easiest to go to. In the end she knew he would be the one least likely to get to attached. She didn't love Tony, and she was pretty sure he didn't love her. What Sarah did know is that she they didn't have to. All they needed was each others company. Tony smirked as Sarah leaned further back on his bed. Slowly he presented himself on top of her, leaning down to kiss her gently. Sarah saw hesitation in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.**_

Reality...

Sarah didn't see the Avengers very often anymore. They called her, and she visited their tower when she could, but this was to much. Sarah could fight off Aliens and Gods, she could handle bombs, and was an expert at saving lives, but she in no way was capable of raising a child. Forget the fact that she has had very little experience with children in general, but shes always on the move, always getting shot at, or threatened. How could she be so selfish as to bring up a child into her mess of a life. Sarah, as much as she would like to give up her job, leave the spying, and killing, behind her, knew she couldn't. Not only because they probably wouldn't let her, but because she has tried. She quit, she ran, but Sarah was empty. Every time she listened to the news or saw some act of violence she wanted to be the one called on to help. Who was she to bring a child in the world, who would hardly know their mother, and if they did, tear their hair out with worry because they don't know if she would come home. How selfish could she be. Then again how selfish would it be to not give him or her a chance with someone else? But who? Tony..the man could hardly take care of himself. Adoption agency..or strangers? Give something she carried within her for months, and hand it over to someone she may never see again. There are people who do not have the ability to have children and want nothing more than for someone to help by giving up their child. Sarah, even for them, knew she couldn't do it. There she goes again, being selfish.

Back in Asgard... Just because

Loki paced his room in Anger. Today Loki would be returning to Earth with Thor. He would be returning without his powers. His so called father had restricted him to solitary confinement the past months, but apparently that wasn't enough. Now he was to be taken to earth to live like a _human. _Loki scoffed at the idea. He would never be compared to such a low level of life. None the less he had no choice in the matter. His belongings were being pack as he paced. Thor of course, wanting to go to Earth was ready days ago. He wondered how the rest of the avengers would react with his return. Loki smirked at the idea of running into the the blond woman he met. He would never tell his brother, or anyone for that matter, but he was slightly fond of her. She perspective was different compared to most of the other humans he had met. The simple fact that she declared forgiveness to him was intriguing.

Thor smiled as he gathered himself at the portal that would take him back to earth. He was glad his brother would be joining him this time, in a state that would not mean trying to kill each other. When his father decalred that Loki would come with him to earth, and be stripped of his powers as well, Thor could see the look of anger in his brothers eyes. Thor knew though, that if Loki could take the time to grasp earths ways, he might learn to enjoy it. He would not forget to also see the small blond that was so kind to Loki. Thor admired her for her demand when it came to seriouse matters, and kindness when it came to personal ones. It brought a smile to his face to think of it. Loki also seemed to find her intriguing. It was a good thought that Loki might have at least one friendly face to greet him on earth. He knew there would not be many anywhere else.

_Back on earth with Tony!_

Tony sat down at his counter sipping some coffee, while looking threw some digital papers regarding his iron man suit. Pepper came in the kitchen and kissed him on the forhead before making herself some coffee as well. "Your up early." She commented, while leaning against the island. Tony nodded and looked up at her for a moment. Her red hair fell messly on her shoulders, a light blue robe tightly wraped around her small frame. "Couldn't sleep much." Tony brought his eyes back to his suit information, carfully moving his fingers against the touch screen, moving things to different places. Tony wasn't lieing wen her said this to Pepper, but he didn't bother going into why. The thing is, is that the last few times he talked to Sarah she seemed out of it, like something was wrong. She played it off well but Tony could still see something was bothering her. Tony loved Pepper, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about it, but there was something about Sarah that made her constantly cross his mind. Its these constant mind crossings that have kept him up. Still he pushed her back when he could and focused on other things.

With Steve!

Steve punched the punching bag with repeated force, doing his best to be firm without breaking it. Since the final battle Tony had made it so all the Avengers could live under one roof. At first Steve wasn't really going for it. As time went on though, he found himself actually able to tolorate Tony. Even when he wasn't, the building was seperated enough that it was possible to stay away from each other all day. Steve was not the only one who was happy about this. Bruce, Clint and Natasha were happy that just because they were all living together didn't mean they would be living like some type of collage sorority. Word has it that Thor was suppose to be joining them soon, the only downfall was he was bringing Loki. Steve like Thor, he thought he was a cool guy, but Loki was trouble. Powers or no powers that guy was asking for it if he even looked at anyone funny. Steve's mind soon wondered to Sarah. She had visited them once in a while, Tony even asked if she wanted to live with them, but she declined politely, saying she could only handle so much hero at one time. Steve smiled. Sarah, rather she knew it or not, was a ball of sunshine to Steve. Even when she was in her foulest of moods, she still seemed to brighten his day. Steve knew he liked her, he liked her a lot. He just couldn't seem to tell her that. Though it seemed like she already knew.

With Bruce!

Bruce sat on his floor, at soft mat below him. He calmly breathed in and out in meditation. This was something Bruce only did once in a while. Only when he knew his anger would get the best of him is he didn't. Why was he supposivly angry? Loki. He was to come back with Thor. Although he was powerless, Bruce knew he would be nothing but trouble. Every time he pictured Loki, he wanted to smash him into the ground again. Then again, it also helped that if Loki was so weak when he did have powers, he couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Loki with them. Maybe he was begining to forgive Loki like Sarah said they should. Ah Sarah...Bruce like Sarah, not really in a romantic kind of way, though she was rather attractive, but in a friendly term. She had this calmness about her that appleald to Bruce. When she visited they would meditate together, or do other calming activites. Bruce noticed he was her go to avenger when it came to her needing peace.

With Natasha...and Clint?!

Natasha quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them on. _Shit..what did I do.._She thought to herself. Clint asleep in his bed rolled over. Natashas heart stopped. _Please don't wake up._. Natasha didn't mean for this to happen, she didnt mean to sleep with him. She loved Clint, but this wasn't suppose to happen, not like this. Natasha took one last look at Clint before closing the door. Clint woke up shortly after to find himself alone in bed. Memories of the night before flooded his mind. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Clint felt stupid, a feeling he rarely felt. Clint knew this would happen, he knew that Natasha would run from knew she loved him, he loved her too but they knew that a relationship was almost impossible to keep with Jobs like theirs. Always wondering if the other is Alive, what they are doing. It would be to much. Yet this happened. Where do they go from here?

Sarah leaned against the cool metal elevator. Her eyes watched as the screen that displayed the floor numbers changed. _43..44..45...46 _Slowly making her way to the top, where she would be greeted by the Avengers. _Boop. _The doors open to revial Bruce waiting paticently. Sarah smiled at her friend. "Hey you." She said lightly. Bruce opened his arms as she walked towred him. Greeting each other with a hug. "How have you been?" Bruce asked letting one arm drop to his side, while leading her in with the other still wraped around her shoulder. Sarah leaned her head on Bruces shoulder as they walked. "Iv been alright, seen better days. What about you?" Bruce took a deep breath as they made their way to the living room. "I've been alright, keeping calm and all. We've missed you around here you know. You haven't visited in a while." Sarah was released from his hold as she turned to him. "Yeah, I've had a lot on my plate, but I figured I should welcome Thor and his brother back to earth." Bruce nodded. "Hey! Look who it is!" Tony came bringing Sarah into a big hug. "Hey Tony. Hows Pep?" Tony smiled down at her. "Shes good. You?" Sarah thought about telling Tony about her pregnancy, but now wasn't the time. "Im doin' alright."

It wasn't long before Sarah was greeted by Steve, Clint and Natasha. Catching up on a few events that have happened since the last time she visited. _'Sir, approximent arrival time for your godly compainons is 2 minutes.' _Jarvis said. "Thank you Jarvis!" Tony said Everyone got up and made their way to the roof where Thor and Loki were suppose to land. In moments a large gust of wind came and down came Thor in all his glory. Seconds after Loki landed gracefully as well. Sarah smiled at both of them. Thor smiled back while Loki simply stared blankly. Tony walked over and patted Thor on the back. "Nice to have you back big guy." Thor patted Tony's back causing him to almost fall over. "It is good to be back metal one." Thor walked over and hugged Sarah. "I came back." Sarah laughed. "So you did." As everyone made their way back into the building Pepper presented herself. "Hello everyone." Sarah walked over and hugged Pepper. "Good to see you Pep." Pepper smiled. "Good to see you too Sarah, everyone has missed you."

A few hours past and everyone was enjoying them selves. The showed Thor and Loki around as well as their rooms. Loki stayed quiet, already feeling out of place. It was odd for him to sit in a room with these people and not trying to kill them. It was odd to be in a room with them and not witness them trying to kill each other! Still Loki watched how each of them ineracted together. He particularly watched Sarah, how everyone treated her. Even Thor seemed to be Taken with the girl. He noticed every once in a while she would look to the floor and her smile would fade, she seemed so lost in thought until someone would try and speak to her. In which in an instant her smile would be back, and they would have her full night came everyone ate dinner which Sarah and the one called Pepper made. He watched as Sarah laughed and talked to the red headed woman as they made the food. They were so content with so little. While doing a job that in Loki's mind was so boring. Something he himself couldn't understand grasp the idea of. Loki had never cooked for himself, actually he didn't do much for himself at all. Growing up in royalty he nor his brother were ever self dependent. Only basic things like getting clean, dressed, and feeding was to be done on their own. Loki found himself wondering if he would ever get used to the idea of self dependance. He was even more confused on how Thor would manage. Even so he simply ate his food, which was surprisingly pleasing, and made his way to bed.

Sarah helped clean up after dinner. She noticed Loki's quietness, and she made a mental note to check up on him. When she came to his room she knocked lightly before hearing a bored voice. "Who is it?" Loki asked. Sarah opened the door to reveal herself. "How you holding up?" She asked him casually. Loki rolled his eyes and leaned back in his bed. "I'll live, I suppose. Though I dont know for how long with the looks that some of your little friends have been giving me." Sarah smiled and made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and patted his knee. "Don't worry, they'll warm up to you eventually." Loki looked at her for a moment unsure on what to say next. "Eh.." He caused his eyes and sighed. "Nice..weather we're having." Sarah threw her head back and laughed. "What?" She asked. She didn't know where that came from. Loki shook his head. "I don't know Thor was trying to give me advice on simple polite conversation skills." Sarah chuckled a little more. "That's nice,but you'll need to work on that a little." Loki didn't say anything else, he just smirked up at the ceiling. Sarah got up and made her way to the door. " I'll see you around Loki." Loki glanced over at her as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Very interesting indeed.


	6. Chapter 6 Destiny

Sarah sat on her couch reading. Almost a weak has past since she visited the Avengers and she had to say, she was getting lonely. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She grabbed it from the small corner table that was next to the couch. Looking at the id. A picture of Colin, her long time friend came up. She smiled at her phone before answering. He has been in England for the longest time.  
Colin!  
Sarah picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Exciting news!" He said, his British accent clear. Sarah laughed. "What?" "I've bought a ticket to the States. I'm off in three weeks." Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. Now she was excited. "No!""Yes! To a fantastic place called Wisconsin" Sarah frowned. "No!"** "**Yes! Wisconsin babes, here comes Sir Colin! Whoo hoo!" Sarah shook her head, even though Colin wasn't in front of her.** "**No, Col! There are a few babes in America, I grant you, but they're already going out with rich, attractive guys."** "**Nah, Tone, you're just jealous. You know perfectly well that any bar anywhere in America contains ten girls more beautiful and more likely to have sex with me than the whole of the United Kingdom." Sarah smacked her head with her hand.** "**That is total crap. You've actually gone mad, now." She could hear his smile.** "**No, I'm wise. Stateside I am Prince William without the weird family." Sarah sighed.** "**No, Colin, no!"** "**Yes!"** "**Nyet!" "Da!" "Nein!" "Ja, darling!" "Listen Colin if you are to come hear at least come to New York!" "Yes, yes fine! But you cant stop me from getting the babes!" With that he hung up. Sarah sighed again. Not 5 minutes later her phone rang again. She looked to find Tony calling.

"Hello Tony" Her voice was calm and inviting. "Hey sweetie. Have lunch with me would y'a I got to talk to you about some things." Sarah rolled her eyes at her nickname. "Yeah, sure Tony where and when?" She got the place and time and hung up the phone. Sighing she got up from the couch and took a shower and changed. Maybe she would tell him. She had to at some point right? What if he already knew?

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sarah touched her stomach gently, a small frown on her face. Sarah didnt know what to do. After a while it was time for her to to go meet Tony. Sarahs hands trembled slightly, she was nervuse. At 3:15 she arrived at a resturant called Scrambled. Tony was already seated. She smiled at him as she made her way to the table. The place wasnt to fancy but not extreamly casual eaither, Sarah actually felt slightly under dressed. ony gave a small smile when he noticed Sarah, he waved her over quickly. _Somebodys anxtious' _Sarah thought taking a seat. "Hey Tony, whats up?" Tony opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead he simply dug into his pocket and pulled out a small white box. Sarahs eyes widened slightly. '_Is that what I think it is? Is he..' _Tony intorupted her thoughts. "Its for Pepper." Tony pressed his lips together, looking at Sarah for a responce. "I..uh..wow." Sarah didn know what to say. She picked up the box to see a large beautiful engament ring.

"I know its a bit much, Pepper isnt really into all that but I figured she could make an exception this time." Tony added, looking down at the ring as well. Sarah gained her sence back. "Tony I'm...so happy for you, but why did you bring me here to show me this." Thats where Tony was stumpted. The truth was he didnt know why he needed to show Sarah the ring he was planning to give Pepper. To see how she felt, to see if she would try and talk him out of it? As soon as he got it he simply needed to let her know. Sarah was staring at him waiting for an answer. "I just, thought since you and Pep are such good friends, you should be in on the surprise." Sarah closed the box and set it on the table before scooting it back towrd Tony. "Wow Tony, this is a very grown up thing to do." Sarah felt her heart tighten. A slight pressure, that told her how she really felt about all this. What could she do though. Tell him not to do it, that she loved him..did she love him? Sarah woundered if Thor, or Steve, or even Loki came up and gave her this information, how she would respond. How did Tony want her to respond? Sarah took hold of Tony's hands, that were now resting on the table. "She is going to love it."

Sarah went back to the Avengers home with Tony. She figured she should visit everyoe else while she was out. As usual she was greeted with a hug from everyone, everyone accept Loki, that is. He simply sat on the couch and ignored her. "Whats up with him?" Sarah asked Thor. Thor glance over at Loki and smirked. "He was rather upset when he found you were not here for such a long time. He was under the impression that you lived here as well. I wont deny I was rather disapointed myself." Sarah smiled up at Thor. He had such a nice face, very manly. Sarah placed her palm against his cheek for a moment before turning away and making her way to Loki. "Hey there mr. grumpy pants." Loki glared at her. "What did you just refer to me as? I am not Grumpy. I am highly annoyed. Sarah ploped down next to him on the couch. "Annoyed by what exactly?" She rested her head on her fist, as her arm pressed againt the back of the couch. "Why do you not live here as well?" Sarah shrugged. "To much hero to handle I suppose. I dont know how Natasha does it." Sarah looked around the room. "Where is Natasha anyway?" Loki rolled his eyes as he thought of the deep red haired woman. "Her and the arrow man seem to be having a bit of a lovers querrel. Pathetic really." Sarah sighed. "Oh Loki, one day, maybe not today or tomroow, but one day you will fall inlove. When that happens, you will see just how not pathetic it actually is." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Love is not in my destiney. It makes you weak." Sarah ajusted herself so that she was now shoulder to shoulder with Loki. "Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental, and yes love can make you weak, but it is also the thing that makes you stronger." Loki looked into Sarahs deep green eyes. Eyes that seemed to hold so much remorse. "Oh my god! TONY YES!" Loki and Sarah looked in the direction of the kitchen. Pepper jumped into Tonys arms hugging him tight, he ofcourse returned the hug happily. Loki rolled his eyes and looked back at Sarah who was still watching them. A small smile was placed on her face, but loki could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Thor watched Sarah talk to Loki quietly. He was not surprised that Loki had taken such a liking Sarah, but was slightly uncomfortable with it. Thor hadnt spent much time talking to Sarah without the others around, even with so they were only short moments. He thought of the look she gave him as she touched his cheek. A look that seemed as though she was happy that someone missed her. What he didnt know is why. He would be foolish to think he was the only person who found this place not as nice without her presence. So why would she feel as though he was the only one who missed her. Thor watched as Sarahs head went back as she laughed over something Steve had come up and said. Thor saw the way the solider looked at her. An admiring kind of look, one that was very hard to miss. "He likes her."Bruce said. Snaping Thor out of his thoughts. "She dont like him though." Tony comented on his other side. "What make you so sure?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony. Tont scoffed. "Its obvious, you can see it in her eyes." Bruce shook his head. "I dont know..I think somethings there, look at the way shes smiling." Thor observed. She did have a bright smile at the moment. Then again she had that same smile when talking to all of them. Tony rolled his eyes. "Please, he dosnt stand a chance, raindeer has a better chance then star-spangled over there." Thor chuckled at the nicknames Tony had chosen. Bruce looked up at Thor. "Do you like her?" Thor smiled at himself. "Of course I like her, dont we all?" Tony pushed his eyebrows together."Oh no, no big guy, you Like her like her, dont you?" Thor looked at Tony with his eyebrows raised. "What does it matter if I were to say this is true." Burce chuckled a little, finding Thors termanology amusing. Tony on the other hand didnt answer, he smiply took a sip of the drink he had in his hand and walked away. Bruce eyed him suspiciously, before turning his attention back to Thor. "So do you?" Thor smiled. "I belive I may 'like her like her' as you so well put it."

Pepper looked down at the big ring she now had on her finger, with a smile on her face. Tony had actually poped the question. Pepper was starting to have her doubts on if Tony would ever completly commit to her. When he got back from saving the world something seemed off about him. He seemed distracted and distant. That is unless Sarah was over. Pepper would only admit to herself that as much as she liked Sarah, she was a little jelouse of her. The thing about that is she didnt know if she really had anything to be jelouse of. Pepper tried to ignore the small but frequent stares Tony would give Sarah when she was near, but that wasnt Sarahs fault. It also wasnt like Tony was the only one doing it, Sarah was simply a beautiful woman. Still though, it hurt to wounder how ofter Tony might think about sarah, if at all. Pepper had won though right, Tony was planning on marrying her, not Sarah. Won, as if there was actually a compotition for Tonys affections. Even if she did theoreticly win though, why was she feeling this way?


	7. Chapter 7 SOS

Natasha laid back on Sarah's soft white bed spread. Looking up at the celling thinking about everything that was going on. Some people thought saving the world was hard, well who knew real life was so much harder. Natasha was at Sarah's house because she need someone to talk to the A) Wasn't a man and B) Didn't live with her. B was only because words spread fast in a house where everyone is basically a friendemi. Natasha chuckled slightly. It was almost like high school all over again.

Sarah walked over to the bed and laid beside her fire red haired friend. It was nice to have someone she could talk to. "Love sucks." Natasha said bluntly. Sarah smirked. "Life sucks." Natasha laughed a little too. "Everything sucks." The two laughed at their misfortune. What else could they do? "Should we cry?" Natasha asked, looking at Sarah sideways. Sarah looked at her as well thinking about it. "Do you want to cry?" Natasha looked back up at the celling. "I don't know. I feel like I should be though." Sarah nodded in agreement. They laid there in silence for a few moments. "Anything yet?" Natasha shook her head. "Nope." Sarah shrugged. "We tried." Natasha sat up and turned to face Sarah. "So what are you going to do about...that?" She pointed at Sarah's stomach, poking her slightly. Sarah sat up and rested her head in her hands. "I have no idea. I cant tell Tony now, hes engaged. I'm not a home wrecker." Natasha rolled her eyes. "Technically he isn't married yet, and besides clearly you had him first." Sarah shook her head. "No..no I didn't. Tony cheated on Pepper with me. I have no idea if Pepper knows or not. I just got so lonely you know? Tony was the one I knew wouldn't get attached in the end. I figured I wouldn't either and I'm not but.." Sarah rubbed at her face with her hands, as if doing so would wash away everything she was feeling at the moment. "But, I am having a baby, and he has the right to know that, but how do you tell someone you care about, something that's suppose to be wonderful, knowing it will be some of the most shocking and terrible news of their life." Natasha put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I'm sure this wouldn't be the most terrible."

Sarah looked at Natasha with sad eyes. "What about Clint. You have been avoiding him for over a week now." Natasha got up and began to pace the hardwood floor of Sarah's room. "Don't even get me started. I know my situation isn't as bad as yours but I'm lost. I think I love Clint but I cant be. We live such similar lives and the idea of him dieing everyday kills me. I know hes a pro and I shouldn't be to worried but I cant help it. We almost died, we almost were taken over by and Alien race! I cant stand the idea of coming home and find out Clint wont be." Sarah got up and grabbed Natasha's hand to stop her from pacing. "Nat, you love Clint, it doesn't matter if your in a relationship, not a relationship, if you move away and never come back. You love him. No matter where you are or what kind of relationship you have with him, that isn't going to change. You wont stop being worried if your not with him. You wont be afraid, just because your in a relationship, you'll be afraid because your in love." Sarah chuckled slightly. "I remember a rhyme my mother used to tell me. Sticks and stones are hard on bones aimed with angry art, words can sting like anything, but silence brakes the heart." Natasha looked at Sarah with a small frown. "I'm not the only one being Silent."

Steve sat on the couch, flipping threw the channels on the television screen. There was so many of them since he had been frozen, yet he could hardly ever find anything interesting to watch. Steve looked at the time on the screen. 2:37pm. Bruce came and sat down next to him. "Anything interesting?" He asked in a bored tone. Steve looked at Bruce while handing him the remote. "Not really, but your welcome to look." Bruce took the remote and started to flip. Steve all of a sudden felt a buzzing sensation in his pocket. Reaching in he looked at the phone Tony had insisted he get. _One new text message. _Is what displayed on the screen. Steve still hadn't go used to the phone yet, so it took him a while to actually open the message.

From: Sarah  
Sent: Tue, Nov 16 2:40pm

Hey Steve, wanted 2 know if u wanted to go to dinner with me.

Steve didn't know how to respond. Not just the fact that the question was unexpected, but he really didn't know how to respond. "Hey Bruce, how do you respond to these?" Steve showed Bruce the phone. Bruce's eyebrows went up. "Did Sarah just ask you out on a date?" Steve blushed slightly. "I don't know, she just wants to have dinner, now how do I respond?" Bruce chuckled. "You click this." He said pointing to a symbol and clicking it for him.

To: Sarah  
Sent Nov, 16 2:45pm

Sure! Just let me know how you want to do this.

Steve felt his phone buzz again, but this time repeatedly. He looked at it to see she was calling him.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Steve, its me, hows five?"  
"That's fine, do you want me to pick you up? Where did you wanna go?"  
" Sure you can, um hows Italian sound, Calisino?"  
"Great I will see you a little later."  
"OK bye!"  
"Bye." _I love you._ Steve thought to himself after she already hung up. "So is it a date?" Bruce asked again. Steve rolled his eyes. "I don think so." Loki and Thor walk into the room casually. Bruce looks at them. "Steve's got a hot date." Bruce found it funny to see peoples reactions at him acting like this. He had never been one to really poke fun at people but for some reason, though it was clearly out of his character, he couldn't help it. Thor raised an eyebrow. "Who is the Maiden he is escorting?" Thor found it odd, since he never really saw Steve with a female companion. Bruce smiled. "Sarah!" Thor looked at Steve who now held his head in his hands, hiding his face. Loki scoffed. " I doubt it will become anything. Especially what you humans consider 'hot'" Bruce eyed Loki. "Oh really, hows that? You jealous?" Loki glared at the scientist. "Jealousy is beyond me." Bruce looked at him unconvinced. "Yeah. that's why you tried to take over the world when your brother was given a crown." Loki's fist clenched and Thor put a hand on his shoulder. Loki pushed it off and stalked away. Thor gave Bruce as soft look. "You shouldn't provoke him." Bruce sighed. "Sorry." Thor simply nodded and walked off, thinking of what might happen on this 'hot date'.

Pepper helped brush back Steve's hair and fix his collar. "You look so handsome." Steve smiled down at her. "Thank you." Tony walked in and raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" Steve opened his mouth to answer but Pepper got to it first. "Hes got a date with Sarah!" Tony looked at Steve sharply. Trying his best not to show any type of anger. His jaw clenched slightly before speaking. "Well isn't that..nice." Tony eyed Steve up and down, examining him. Pepper sighed. "Does he not look to your standards?" Tony laughed. "He could never meet my standards Pep." Tony kissed the top of her head before making his way to the bathroom. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Well I think you look great."

Sarah examined herself in the mirror. Hair nice, not to much makeup, small baby bump hidden well.

Sarah looked at the time 5:07pm. Just then a buzz sound came from the door. "Hello?" She said into the speaker. "Hey its me." Sarah herd Steve's voice on the other end. "OK I'll be down in a sec." Quickly she made her way down to him. Steve smiled when he saw her. "Hey Sarah, beautiful as always." Sarah smiled. She loved Steve's kindness. "Hey handsome." He blushed ever so slightly. They got into the car and made there way to the restaurant. The place was low lit and cozy. When they were seated it didn't take them long to place their orders and wait in silence. Steve looked at Sarah who was gazing out the window beside them. "So what made you chose me as a dinner partner? My dashing smile and good looks? Sarah laughed lightly. "Something like that."

Steve took hold of Sarah's hand. "Are you OK? You seem..I don't know, out of it." Sarah adjusted her hands around Steve's and rubbed her thumbs on his. "Can I tell you something, without you turning on me?" Steve looked at her confused, what could she do or say that would make him do that. "Of course you can Sarah." Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant...and its Tony's." Steve felt his heart stop. "Wha-..when..what?" Sarah hushed him. "Shhhhh.. see this was a mistake I shouldn't have brought it up.." Steve waved his hands stopping her. "No no no! I'm sorry, I'm just surprised and all." Sarah ran her hair threw her fingers. "I know, I didn't mean to spring that on you...It was while we were still trying to stop Loki.." Steve sighed in relief. "OK, so this wasn't recent." Sarah shook her head no. "It doesn't make it any better though. I'm pregnant, and he is engaged." Steve took in the details. "Does he know?" Sarah shook her head again. "No, but he is going to figure it out soon. I'm not getting any thinner." Steve's mind raced. He wanted to help Sarah, he wanted to make it better. "I don't want to hurt anyone Steve, but it feels like no matter which way I turn there is no avoiding it." Steve looked up at Sarah intensely. "Say its mine." Sarah nearly choked on air. "Say whats yours?" Her eyes where wide and Steve knew he was a little to blunt with the statement. "I'm sorry, but just hear me out. I care about you Sarah, like..a lot, and Tony, he cant be a parent. Even if he did know and he accepted it, Pepper.. I haven't known her very long but I would imagine, it would brake her heart. I don't know if you feel the same way torwds me, and maybe you don't, maybe your in love with Tony but I love you, clearly more than he would. Say the baby is mine. No one gets hurt, no one is left alone. I would take care of you, hell I would even marry you someday..that is..if you'll let me." Sarah couldn't breath. She expected a lecture, and the alot of sympathy but not this. He loved her? Did she love him? If not could she grow to love him as he did her?

Sarah couldn't take the tension anymore. Out of the moment she reached over the table, grabbing Steve's head and pulled him into a longing kiss. It was sweet and calming. They pulled away slowly, not looking away from each others eyes. "I'm sorry I just-" Sarah began, but Steve put up a hand to stop her. "Its OK." Sarah folded her hands on the table and took another deep breath. "Steve I am not going to lie and say I love you because I don't know if I do. What I do know, is that anyone who is willing to do, what you are asking to do with me, is worth putting all the effort in trying to love. To be honest it would probably be smart of me to love you. And I'm sorry if that sounds bad. What I'm saying..is if you are sure you want to do this, if your sure you want to take such a big step with me, I will let you. And I'm willing to try falling in love with you in the process." Sarah's heart was pounding. She never thought Steve cared so much, she never knew. Yet here he was, sitting directly in front of her, asking her to simply give him half of her problems. Steve smiled. He was happy. Even if it wasn't the planned attempt, he had Sarah. "Heres your food!" The waitress said handing them their plates.

Sarah went home with Steve that night. They entered the Building with heated kisses and passion. No one was wake but them, but that would soon not be the case. The loud moans, and groans woke Thor, Loki, Tony and Pepper. At first they ignored it but it soon came to be to much, for to long. Soon all 3 men were making their way to Steve's room, Pepper following closely trying to stop them. Making her way to the front of them she stopped in front of Steve's door, blocking the entrance. Tony glared at her. "Move Pep' Steve needs to stop it with the Porn and go to sleep." Pepper raised her finger to the boys telling them to wait. Carefully she opened the door and peaked inside. Quickly she shut it with a look of shock on her face. Thor raised an eyebrow, was it such a distruping sight?" Tony grabbed his fiances shoulder. "Pep' its just porn, if you didn't want to see that you shouldn't of peaked." Pepper shook her head quickly. "Not porn." Now Tony raised an eyebrow. "He is with someone...who?" Pepper looked at him like he was stupid. "Who do you think! Its Sarah! Remember they were on a date tonight!" Loki stepped forward. "How did he accomplish this?" Thor raised both his brows in shock. "Brother, things are done differently here on earth, it appears this is one of them." Loki scoffed. "Ridiculous." Loki stomped off back to his room but Thor and Tony stayed. Toney couldnt believe Sarah would sleep with Steve. The thought angered him, but what could he do? Make a scene over a woman who wasnt his? No. Pepper grabed him arm and pulled him back towrd the bedroom. "Let them have their fun, clearly they have been waiting to do that for a while." This didnt settle Tonys anger. Waiting for a long time, heh.

Thor stood at the door akwardly listening to the noises coming from the room. Noises he was hopping would be coming from him rather than Steve. Steve had bested him, and for that he gave kutos. It wasnt often it happened. Having herd enough from the 2 Thor simply want to bed, placing a pillow over his head helped block the noise as he fell asleep.

Loki stared at the Celling, listening to every moan. He thought of all the ways he would like to kill Steve. Slowly and painfully for touching something he was certin would soon belong to him. It wasnt much longer when the noice calmed down and Loki could stop being tourchered. Looking at the clock placed besides his bed the time read, 2:13am. Loki rolled his eyes. Who has sex for that long?


	8. Chapter 8 Promises

Sarah woke up with the feeling of strong arms around her. She liked it, it had been so long since she had felt the warmth of another person in a bed. She turned over to face the handsome blond man asleep with a small smile on his lips. She moved closer to him, breathing his sent in, before giving him a light peck on the lips. Steve breathed in a deep breath before sighing, and opening his eyes to look at the beautiful woman in his bead, smiling up at him. "Hi." Sarah said, her voice still slightly horse from just awakening. "Hey there, good morning." Steve replied, his voice also horse. Sarah sat up in bed and hugged her knees. The sunlight beamed brightly through the bedroom window, causing her to glow. "You are so beautiful." Steve said in awe. Sarah blushed ever so slightly. "We have to get up don't we?" Sarah asked, a small hint of remorse in her tone. Steve chuckled slightly. "As much as I would like to just lay here and look at you all day, I don't think that would sit well with everyone else." Sarah nodded. "What is it you guys do all day? I mean when your not saving the world?" Steve sat up and scratched his head. "Well Tony and pepper run their business from home, Natasha and Clint are still assassins so they come and go all the time. Thor and Loki don't do much but explore and learn about earth, being as their ways are so much different than ours. Bruce mostly keeps to himself, I believe he goes to community centers sometimes though, helps out there. As for me, well, besides being a solider, I don't really know how to do anything else. With that I cant really get a job that I would actually like. I mean there are small things, minimum wage type jobs, not that money is an issue, but I just think I would get bored or tiered of them to fast." Sarah nodded some more. "What do you do?" Sarah felt embarrassed. She and Steve were making a commitment to each other, they were planing on raising a child together, hell they just had sex. Yet neither of them even knew what the other did all day. Not a middle name, not if they had any sibling, not even what kinds of movies they liked. "Well, ever since the war, S.H.I.L.E.D hasn't really had any use for me. I help our for a few things like terrorist activities and what not, that makes me have allot of traveling to do. Other then that though not much. I visit you guys, and do other little things." Steve got up from the bed, pulling on some shorts and a shirt. "Cool. You know I've been thinking. We know each others fighting style, we know what Italian food we like, but nothing all that personal. Maybe we should spend the day just getting to know about the little things." Sarah smiled. "Its weird I was just thinking that." Steve chuckled. "See, we are half way to finishing each others sentences." He said pointing back and forth to his head and her. Sarah found her bra and underwear. Steve gave her a shirt and some sweat pants to borrow. She looked down at the shirt. "Really?" Steve grinned. "I saved it for just this type of occasion." Sarah rolled her eyes and got dressed, then put her hair in a messy pony tail.

Making their way out to the kitchen, Steve walked beside Sarah, hand in hand. When they got their everyone looked up. Pepper smiled, Natasha raised an eyebrow, Bruce smiled, but Tony, Thor, and Loki had different looks entirely. Tony gave a blank stare at the twos enclosed hands, Loki glared hard at them, while Thor, simply look disappointed. Sarah did her best to break the silence. "Good morning everyone." She held a nervous smile. "Good morning indeed." Natasha said, getting a slight slap on the arm from Pepper. "Good morning you two, did you have fun last night?" Pepper asked politely. Steve and Sarah blushed a little. "Yeah,,heh, you could say that." Steve said scratching his arm. Tony crossed his arms. "A little to much fun I would say, kept the house up all night." Sarah brought her hand up to her mouth to cover it as she gasped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Steve's face went red. Bruce broke out into laughter. Bruce gave a large chuckle. "Wow, really? I slept like a rock! Now that's funny." Loki glared at Bruce. "Well the rest of us had to listen to, what sounded like to Griffilos being brutally beaten with Haltite clubs." Thor failed to hide the laugh that came up. "That's a very..detailed description, brother." Loki simply looked away. "Well its true." Pepper spoke up, having herd enough. "OK I think we have embarrassed them enough now. Lets just eat." Steve and Sarah made their way to the counter to grab some breakfast.

Sarah stood in her room, looking at the clothes in her closet, deciding what to wear. Natasha had come with to interrogate her. "So whats with you and Rodgers?" Sarah sighed and turned to face Natasha while putting a set of clothes on the bed. "We... are dating." Natasha raised and eyebrow. "Dating? Does he know about-" "Yes." Sarah interrupted. "He knows everything. He doesn't care. He wants to help, he says he loves me." Natasha's features softened. "Wow." Sarah nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I felt. I told him he didn't have to, but he wants to, he wants to tell people, when the time comes, that its his baby. He will make me happy." Natasha cocked her head to the side. "Do you love him?" Sarah shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to try."

Tony messes with the wires that connected to his arm in his suit. His mind kept wondering to Sarah and Steve. How could she go for the likes of captain spandex. Sure he was good looking enough, strong and nice, but he was Steve. The guy who fought off aliens in a star spangled outfit. The guy who is naturally almost 80 years old. Tony shook his head. He just didn't understand. What did Steve have that Tony didn't? Oh right, Steve was single. Tony felt a small pinch of guilt hit him. He wasn't single. He was with Pepper. The woman who stood by him through everything, she didn't deserve to be thought of second. She deserved to be number 1 in the heart of the man she was planning to marry. Tony could give Pepper everything, everything but that simple thing. It was eating him up inside. Sarah... She deserved someone who could give her all the love she needed. She deserved to have someone to take care of her, even if that person wasn't him. Yet the thought made him a little angry. What did he deserve. He had everything. He had a successful business, good friends, money, a beautiful fiance, but was Tony happy? No.

Steve was excited. He had a great time with Sarah last night, and now they are going on a date, just to get to know more about each other. He wanted to know her hopes and dreams, and even her fears. He wanted to know about her family and friends. He wanted to know what her plans were for when the baby comes are. Everything. Steve also wanted to tell her about himself, let her get to know him other than Captain America. Steve threw on a plain white t-shirt and some cargo pants and made his way out of his room. As he shut the door he came face to face with Thor. Thor's arms were crossed as her look at Steve. "What are your intentions with Lady Sarah?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "What?" Thor's and look stayed the same. "What..are your..intentions?" Steve looked at Thor oddly. "Eh, to...Date her...love her...that kind of thing." Thor uncrossed hi arms and picked up Steve by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall, letting his feet dangle slightly. "I will be watching you." Thor stated in a firm voice. Steve wasn't necessarily scared, but he was a little shocked. Why did Thor care so much? Thor probably thought of Sarah as a close friend, or maybe he even liked her a little, it didn't bother Steve. Thor let him down and walked away in the opposite direction. Steve continued on till he got to the living room to see Clint sitting on the couch. "Hey! Your back." Steve greeted. Clint nodded with a small smile. "Yeah I'm back, hey have you seen Natasha?" Clint asked. Steve shrugged. "Not at the moment, I'm sure she is around here somewhere though. Oh wait, last time I saw her she was with Sarah. Maybe she is Still at her house. I'm going there if you want a lift." Clint thought about it for a brief moment. "Yeah alright."

Sarah did the last minute touches in her hair. Even though this was a casual meeting for her and Steve, she didn't want to look as blah as she did this morning. "Some ones excited to see their Captain." Natasha teased. Sarah smiled. "We are going to make plans today, plans for the future, I can look nice while doing that can't I?" Natasha shrugged. "Are you sure you guys aren't going a little fast?" Sarah stopped in her tracks. Were they? Sarah turned to Natasha with a thoughtful look. "I don't know, maybe. Then again we are not really doing anything yet, we are just going to talk about it, get to know each other and see were this can go." Natasha looked satisfied with that answer. "When is Clint suppose to get back?" Sarah asked slipping on her shoes. Natasha tried to think. "I'm not sure, sometime this week I suppose." _Buzz._ The sound of the intercom going off. Sarah walked over to it. "Hello?" "Hey its me." "Ok come on up" Natasha stood up from the small couch she was sitting in. Sarah turned around. "I guess I should get going." Sarah shrugged. "It's up to you, you know your welcome to be here as much as you want." A knock came at the door. "Its open!" Sarah yelled going to her bedroom for a moment. Steve walked in and Natasha smiled at him. "Hey Steve-" She stopped for a moment. "and Clint." Clint waved. "Hey stranger." Natasha put on a nerves smile. Sarah came in the room smiling to greet Steve. "Hey Steve..oh and Clint." Her surprise was a lot less shaky than Natasha. "Seems everyone is surprised to see me." Clint says coyly. Sarah shakes her head. "No not to see you, just to see you here." Clint nodded. "I just came to talk to Natasha about something if that's ok." Sarah turned to Natasha who's eyes were blank. "Um...sure I guess, me and Steve were just heading out but your welcome to chat here." Sarah walked towered Steve, who put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out. Sarah looked back one more time before closing the door behind them.

Natasha and Clint stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them spoke. Finally Natasha broke the silence. "So how was your trip?" Clint closed his eyes for a second to gain back his train of thought. "Eh..It was fine, the guy was a fake, never really had and nuclear weapons." Natasha smiled slightly. "That's good, when did you get back?" Clint looked at his watch. " 3 hours ago." Natasha nodded. This was so awkward. She didn't know what to do with herself. "Listen Nat, we need to talk and not about my trip. We need to talk about what happened before that." Natasha looked up at him. "Nothing happened before that." Clint's expression was confused. "What? Yes it did, it did and you cant change it." Natasha pushed her hair back and sat back down. "No, I cant change it but I can forget it. So can you." Clint's features became hard. "No I cant, goddam it Nat! Neither can you! You don't get to do that! You don't get to just walk away!" Natasha was slightly startled by Clint's out burst. She swallowed hard. "Clint we can't..do this. Whatever this is, we can't, its not possible." Clint threw his hands to his head and held it in frustration. "Who are you to say what is and is not possible? We haven't tried! Nat we are avengers, assassins. Our lives are about taking risks! Maybe you have had enough of it, maybe after all these years your just bored, but you do not get to make that decision for doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live. You have to risk going too far to discover just how far you can really go Nat. Don't you get it?" Clint walked over the the couch and sat next to Natasha. He pulled her towered him, resting his forehead on hers. "Take this risk with me. Promise me you will try and take this risk with me. If you fall you know I will be there to catch you." A single tear fell from Natasha's eye before kissing Clint. She would take the risk, she would try, that she could promise, and she never breaks her promises.

Sarah threw her head back in laughter as she looked down a a picture of Steve from before he was frozen. He looked so different. So small. Steve hid his head in his hands. "Oh god, I cant believe I just showed you that." Sarah calmed her laughter. "No..you look cute." Steve chuckled slightly. "You mean small and insignificant." Sarah wiped a small tear that was trying to escape her eye. "Don't worry, I looked way worse. I was short and had braces, and fuzzy hair, No boobs! I had the voice of Minny mouse. No one wants to go near a fuzzy metal mouthed Minny Mouse." Steve's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Do you have a picture?" Sarah smiled. "No, no I think I burned all of them." Sarah swirled the ice tea in front of her. "So what made you join S.H.E.I.L.E.D?" Steve asked casually. Sarah's smile quickly disappeared. "I..didn't have much of a choice." Steve looked at her questionably. "What? Why not?" Sarah sighed as the flashbacks stared.

_"Hello welcome to S.H.E.I.L.E.D, I am Fury." A man with an eye patch greeted her. Sarah smiled. "Hello, so as a S.H.E.I.L.E.D security unit, will I simply be working on the computer based workup or general security?" Fury's chin went up as he examined the young woman in front of him. "You will be required for a special type of security." When she looked at him questionably she then felt a sharp sting in her neck. Moving her head towered her neck. A small dark was there. Pulling it out she looked at it, the to Fury. "Wha.." Her vision began to get fuzzy. "Don't worry miss Sweet, everything will be fine."_

When she woke up bright lights surrounded her. The room was white, clean and empty. Sarah looked down at herself seeing she was connected to a bag of what she assumed was morphine. Her face showed and expression of pain as she removed the, from her arms. Sarah also pulled at the patches attached to her head and chest, that monitored her heart and brain activity. Slowly She tried to sit up, but something tugged at her head. Moving her shaky hands up, she found there was something securely attached to her head, almost a plugged in type of cord. Almost yelling in pain she pulled at the cord, removing it from her head. Sarah attempted to get up but fell to her knees as she inched off the table. Her breathes were deep and slow, taking her time she was able to gain the strength to stand. Looking around the room there was a large mirror on one wall, on that she was sure was actually a window for another room, and one door at the wall beside it. Taking small steps she made her way to the mirror and banged on it. "Hello!?" Her voice was gravely and horse. The room on the other side was dark, and did not appear to have anyone inside. Sarah walked over to the door. It was locked. Beside it there was a device attached to the wall that seemed to respond to key cards. Something Sarah was sure she didn't have. Making her way back to the table she had been laying on she tore at on of the needle cords. She carefully attempted to stick the needle into where the key card would go, to unlock the door. With a few tries failed Sarah got a little frustrated. "Come..come on." She muttered under her breath. _**Beep**__. A green light lit, signaling the door was open. Stumbling out she found her self in what looked to be a hospital. The only problem was that no one but her was there. The walls and floor were all white. So white that it glowed brightly to Sarah's eyes, causing her to squint as she carefully made her way down the hall. Sitting on a chair at what looked to be a nurses area was a lab coat, which Sarah put on to help cover her self, for she was only wearing a patients gown_.

"When I got out I got out I wondered a few blocks. People stared but did not try to help. I wasn't till I had been walking a good hour that a woman came up to me and helped me. She took me to her home, gave me some clothes, and helped me get in contact with my family." Steve stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe Fury had done that to her. "What did your family do?" Sarah rested her head on her hand. "They didn't even know I was missing till I showed up. They said I had called and would be gone for a while for work. When they asked what happened, I told them I didn't know. I didn't know they had done something to me, turned me into this..thing. I soon developed powers, Like telepathy and a few other things." Steve absorbed the information. "So you can read minds and do things like what you did when we fought Loki?" Sarah nodded. "I try to avoid using them though. I hate hearing other people thoughts. Its not my business. Soon my powers progressed and Fury returned. He said he could help, make me able to control it better. At first I was resistant. I didn't trust him. Soon though, my powers became more powerful, and harder to control. Peoples thoughts would fill my mind, I would go to sleep and wake up only to drop things I had been apparently levitating. So I found fury, and he did what he had promised. He helped me control what they had done to me. Even though I still feel that small resentment to Fury, I have forgiven him." Steve grabbed Sarahs hands and squeezed them. "Thank you for telling me this. I'm sure its not your fondest memory." Sarah gave him a small smile.

Steve and Sarah continued to talk about each others lives. Steve learned Sarahs Dad was no longer with them, she had 1 younger sister, and 1 older brother. He learned that if the baby is a girl she would like to name it Emilia, and if it is a boy she would like to name him Leon. Steve loved both of those names, they were very uncommon. Steve found out that Sarah like Poetry and the ocean. Her favorite flavor ice cream is mint chip, and that she cant stand people who give and receive high-fives. Sarah learned that most of Steves family are dead, but he recently found out he has a niece and nephew that are currently alive. She learned Steves middle name is Theodor, and that his favorite color is blue. Steves favorite place to go is the Red Woods and if he wasn't captain America, he doesn't know what he would do with himself, nor if he would even be alive today. Steve told Sarah that he loved to watch the History channel to find out about some of the things he has missed, and to remember what he didn't. By the end of the day Sarah and Steve knew more about each other than anyone else. It was odd in some ways. Sarah had never found herself able to open up to anyone so easily. She just hoped it would last.

For some who might be curious, he is what Sarahs home looks like basically.

Kitchen  
Bedroom

bathroom


	9. Chapter 9 Dont you think I am Trying?

Sarah unpacked the small box in front of her, taking out a few shirts and neatly folded socks. Steve walked in holding some picture frames. "Where should I put these do you think." The pictures where of him and some of the other Avengers. "Where ever is fine, you could place some on the coffee table, some on the dresser, anywhere you don't think they will fall over." Sarah replied, placing the clothes the empty half of her drawer. Steve and Sarah have now been dating for 3 months. Steve was now moving in..sort of. He still had a room at the tower and some of his clothes there as well, but he now spent most of his nights at Sarah's. "Did you pick up your suit from the dry cleaning?" Sarah asked casually. "Crap no." Steve replied face palming. Sarah laughed. "Don't worry I'll grab it on my way back from the store. I haven't seen the fridge this empty in forever." Steve walked over and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Thanks babe. What time does the party start anyway?" Sarah walked over to the top of the dresser and picked up the invitation. " 7pm to 11pm." Steve place some of the pictures on the end table by the bed. "Its about time, though. Tony and Pepper have been engaged for almost 4 months now and they are just having the engagement party now?" Sarah shrugged. "Yeah, but they both have been so busy you know? Plus you know how hard it is to get Tony away from working on his suit long enough to even eat for a bit." Steve shook his head. "Yeah I guess, but I think if I was getting married that would be my main focus." Sarah went up to Steve and hugged him from behind. "Well, you and Tony are very very different people."

That's right Tony and Steve were VERY different people. A few days before Steve and Sarah announced they where moving in together, the announced Sarah was pregnant. Most people we happy or indifferent, such as Loki and Thor, but Tony didn't take the news well. He told them how irresponsible they had been, and he wanted details on when this had happened. Yelling at them like they were foolish teenagers. The other problem was that Tony was to smart for his own good. He declared that Sarah looked to big to only be as pregnant as she was saying. Luckily Sarah thought fast and put the hormonal woman on, she started crying and got angry at Tony for talking about her size. She and Steve even went as far as to say they had been intimate once before on the Heliocarrier. That shut Tony up. Though Sarah could see the small hint of hurt in his eyes. He just had to ask questions.

Pepper looked at her phone double checking the reservations she had set, as well as her email to see the list of who was coming to the party. Pepper couldn't believe it had taken this long to get the party planned. Tony had been no help, but finally after lots of threats Pepper got through to him. Now the night had finally come and Pepper waited as if she expected everything to go wrong. So far it didn't though. Tony walked into their bed room covered in lord knows what all over. "Tony! Get in the shower! We have a lot to do!" Tony put a hand up. "Pepp calm down, its just a party, not our actual wedding day, Ill be ready in no time." Pepper sighed. She wished she could be as worry free as Tony. Tony made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Pepper hared the shower turn on. Ok now she herself just needed to get ready.

Sarah browsed boredly at the store, picking out the items they need. Bruce walk casually with her down the aisle. He had talked to her on the phone when she mentioned needing to go shopping, seeing it as a chance to spend time together, Bruce offered to come along. "So hows it going with Steve?" Sarah looked up at him from the cearal box she was reading. "Fine, things are going pretty smooth so far." Bruce nodded. "Are you happy?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Bruce. "Whats making you bring this up?" Bruce shrugged as the continued to move forward. Sarah continued as well with her eyes straight forward. "Well, thats a very seriouse question so I will give you a seriouse answer. Im happy enough. I dont expect much and I dont give much, Im simply pleased with whatever good karma comes my way. Im happy enough." Bruce looked at his blond friend with eyes that held much more than he was willing to say. Sarah new if she wanted to she could simply look into his mind, and find all the questions he had for her. The thing was, is that she was scared. Sarah didnt want to know anything she didnt have to, including the words left unspoken by Bruce. "So you dont think your settiling?" Bruce asked. Sarah thought about that all the time. The truth was she didnt know. Sarah wasnt sure if she could actually handle anymore or any less happiness. Afraid that if she did she might explode with the emotion of uncertinty. Uncertinty that it was all just a dream, a horrible yet beautiful dream. " I dont know Bruce." Was her only responce. Bruce woundered if Sarah loved Steve as much as she thought she did. "You know Sarah Love is not who you see yourself with, its who you cant see yourself without."

When Sarah got home she quickly put the groceries away. "Steve?!" She called out, wanting to give him his Suit. Steve emgerged from the bathroom in only a towel. "Why hello there." He said wiggiling his eyebrows. Sarah laughed and pushed his dry cleaning to his chest. "Here, get dressed Im going to do the same." Sarah didnt take long to get ready, she had showered that morning, and already picked out an outfit.

When 6:45 came around Steve was ready as well, looking dashing in his formal where. "Ready?" Steve asked taking hold of her waist. "Yes." Sarah responded letting him lead her they arrived everyone was getting seated for dinner. Pepper was the first to spot them. "Oh guys over here!" She called. Sarah and Steve made their way over to greet the happy ginger. She was dressed in mostly red and looked absolutly lovely.

Sarah gave her a small hug before they were joined by Tony. "Well look who we have here." He said with a grin. When his eyes met Sarah they seemed to light up ever so slightly. The made there way down and stopped at her breasts. "Well your growing in more than one place I see." Pepper smacked his arm and Sarah rolled her eyes, Steve just glared at Tony for a moment before excusing himself to go say hello to the others. Tony shrugged. "No one can take a joke anymore." Tony just wondered off and Pepper shook her head. "Sorry about him, its like he is in another world sometimes." Sarah waved her hand dissmisivly. "Dont worry about it, Im used to it."

It wasnt long till Dinner was served and everyone began to eat, a few speeches were made. One by Rodney being he was the best man, and one by another woman, whos name was Kelly, aparently she was Peppers old friend, and her maid of Honnor. Everyone made poliet conversation, Jokes where made, it was altogether a good time. After dinner peope were free to mingle and drink, talk amongst themselves and dance. Sarah siped on her lemon water and looked around the room to see people talking and laughing. A tap on the shoulder made her to turn around to face Loki. "Hey there Stranger." She greeted with a smile. Loki gave a small smile, but nothing more than he usually would. "Hello Sarah, why havnt you been around?" Sarah sighed. "Oh Ive just had a lot going on, with the doctor visits and Steve moving in." Loki nodded. "A yes the Super solider and you are still..together." He used the word together as if it was gross term. This only made Sarah laugh a little. "Yes Loki, Im still together, with Steve. " She said trying to mock his voice at the word together. Thor soon joined them with a large smile, "Hello Lady Sarah! How are you?" Sarah gave Thor a small side hug with a smile. "Im doing good Thor, how are things with Jane?" Yes Thor had recently brought himself with terms that Sarah would no longer be uptainable, he slowly brought himself back to the woman he had met so long ago. "She is well, but still refuses to go to my home planet." Sarah shrugged. "Give it time, she'll come around." Two hands then grasped her shoulders from behind. Sarah turned around to be greeted by Steve. "Would you like to dance?" Sarah put down her water. "Why but of course." Steve gently took her hand and brought her to the dance floor, where they moved slowly to the music.

Tony danced with his fiance Pepper. Her head rested on his shoulder. Tonys eyes though were on a set of Blonds who were also dancing. He watched Sarah smile as Steve Spun her, and how she tilted her head when they were only moving a little. As the blond couple turned Tony came face to face with Sarah who was now looking back at him. Sarah tried to set her attention else where but she could feel Tonys eyes watching her. When the song ended she kissed Steves cheek and excused herself from him. She made her way down the hall to where the bathroom was. Sarah made her way to the sink and leaned over it. Taking deep breaths she looked at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed.

Tony excused himself from Pepper when the song ended and followed Sarah. She had gone into the bathroom. He waited paticently for her to come out. When she fianlly did she seemed surprised by his presence. "Stop looking at me." She said to him in a harsh wisper. "What?" He asked though he knew what she ment. Sarah grabbed his collar and dragged him into the bathroom. She closed the door behind them and locked it. "Stop looking at me the way you are." She said again. Tony glared at her. "Dont you think Im trying? Dont you think I would much rather have all my focuse on my soon to be wife?" Sarah grabbed her temples. "You need to stop Tony, Steve has plans! Actual really possible plans! I cant participate in making those plans with you looking at me like that!" Tony got closer to her. "I can make plans." Sarah glared at him. "Yeah you can, with Pepper! So stop staring at me!" "I cant." Was all Tony said before grabbing Sarah by the arms and kissing her. Sarah wanted to pull away but found herself melting. Tony pulled away ever so slightly and looked down at Sarah. "I cant stop looking at you. I want to, but I cant. Evey part of me wants to stare at Pepper, but I just cant stop looking at you." With that he kissed her again, Sarah didnt know what happened, the next thing she knew, she was one the bathroom floor with Tony on top of her. She wasnt naked but her underwear was gone and Tonys pants where down. Everything was such a blur, such a mess, but neither of them cared.

Sarah Slowly peaked her head threw the bathroom door. Luckily for them, no one had to go during the period of time they were in there. Sarah saw the close was clear and made her way out, Tony did the same not long after. When making it to the crowed they where soon greeted by a slightly worried group of eyes. Steve and Pepper came to them. "Where were you guys we couldnt find you anywhere." Pepper said clutching her purse. Steve grabbed on of Sarahs arms. "Yeah, are you ok?" Sarah smiled. "Yes Im fine, I got really warm, so I went outside for a moment to cool off and get some air. Tony came out to check on me, and we ended up talking out there for a while." Sarah had the natural blessing and curse of being a rather covincing liar. Pepper laughed. "Oh yes, that good, we looked everywhere, except for outside clearly, oh and the bathroom, someone tried to open it but apparently there was something wrong with it. There is another one though so no one really bothered to complain." Sarah and Tony laughed nervesly, but it was unnoticable to Steve or Pepper.

That night Sarah had truble sleeping. Steve was curled up next to her and she felt perfectly safe in his arms, yet something was off. She had cheated. She had slept with a almost married man, on a perfectly wounderful guy. She didnt deserve Steve. It was now that Sarah realised it wasnt her that was settling, it was Steve, he was Settling for her, a two timing whore. No Sarah wasnt a whore, but she wasnt faithful eaither, and it was eating her up inside. She woundered if Tony told Pepper. No of course not, he wouldnt.

Tony lay in bed looking down at the lovley red head beside him, who was sleeping peacfully in his arms. What had he done. Part of Tony wanted to tell Pepper, hope that she would freak out and leave him, then he would be free to go after Sarah, but that was selfish. He wouldnt hurt Pepper for his own wants. Tony woundered if Sarah would tell Steve, she probably wouldnt. Not when she was so close to being happy.

The next day Sarah went with Steve to the home of the Avengers. Part of her really didnt want to, she didnt want to see Tony again, not so soon. The only reason they were going in the first place was because Steve was going to be planning Tonys Bachelor party with Bruce, Clint, Thor, Loki, and Rodney. Sarah was needed because not only was she to help with Pepperes Bacheloret party but the were going dress hunting today. Fun. Making Their way into the living room everyone was lounging around. When Pepper noticed them she putter her hands together. "Ok everyones here! Lets get a move one!"

Sarah walked with Natsaha, Kelly. and Pepper to a Dress store not far from The tower. There were thousands of dressed to try and look at, Sarah knew instantly this was going to take a while. Pepper looked over colors, shapes, textures and size. 4 hours and 400 dresses later she found the dress.  
For those of you who care, it took me a long freakin time to find this. I was trying to think of something Pepper might actually wear. You know nothing to flashy but not extreamly simple. In the end I came up with this :)

Sarah smiled as Pepper emerged from the dressing room. "So what do you thing guys?" The all gave awed expressions. sarah nodded. "You will make a beautiful brise Pepp." The bridesmaid dresses were..ok. They were a little shiny and very Blue.

Not terrible, but they werent Sarahs choice. In the end she thought they got off easy. Now it was 4:30pm and the girls decided to get and early dinner and discuss the Bachloret party. Pepper would have no surprises. The women sat down at a small resturant called Minx. It was a general resturant with no specific catigory in food. They had spegattie, but they also had burgers, and wanton soup. Very good place if your not sure what you feel like. "So what are our ideas?" Natasha asked, folding her hands while resting her elbows on the table. "There is always vegas?" Kelly suggested. Pepper laughed. "No absolutly not. Tony gambles enough for the both of us." They all laughed. "Strip club" Nastasha suggested. Peppers face went red. "Oh yeah thats it, were takin you to a strip club. You can get some balls up in your face!" Sarah made a growsed out face and laughed. "Please dont talk about balls in the face around a nausious pregnant woman." Pepper shook her head violently. "No, no,no,no,no." Sarah smiled. "Well what do you wanna do Pepp?" Pepper though about it. "We should go to palm springs. I barley have anytime to relax with Tony, and the wedding. I think a trip to some place as nice as that will refresh me before the big day." Everyone nodded. "That sounds nice." Sarah said. Kelly clapped her hands together. "Then its settled. We will have a nice relaxing bachloret party in plam springs..with lots of room service. Like a really expencive sleep over." They all laughed and agreed.

Meanwhile...

Tony, Steve and the others were still disccusing their trip. Steve suggested mountin climbing, Bruce suggested Vegas, Thor Suggested..fight club. Loki didnt really suggest anything. When asked he simply shrugged. "If it is your supposed lats day to be a free man, I suggest going somewhere where no non free men go. Since it will be your last time there." Tony snapped his fingers. "Strip club it is!" Steve and Bruce looked slightly uncomfortable, and Thor and Loki looked confused. Rodney just rolled his eyes. "What is this place you speak of?" Thor asked for both himself and his brother. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but Tony intorupted. "You guys will see, lets just say since you have never been to one. It will blow your mind."

There you go! I hope you found it as OMG as I did.


	10. Chapter 10 As long as you love me

Sarah got out of the car and raced to the elevator of Avengers building. The cold January air making her shiver. She had over slept and was now being waited on by the other girls. It only took a few moments for the elevator to make it to arrive at the top. As the doors opened Sarah came face to face with Tony. It was awkward. "Eh, hey..I'm just meeting the others..for the thing.." Sarah said..well awkwardly. Tony opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't sure what to say. Hey are we going to talk about the hot sex we had on the bathroom floor at my wedding rehearsal/ engagement party? "Um, yeah they are in the living room." Sarah nodded and moved out of the elevator around Tony. Tony himself was going into the elevator. He watched as Sarah walked away as the doors closed. "Sarah!" He called right before they did, his hand reaching between them to stop it. Sarah turned around quickly. "Hum?" Tony looked at her and shrugged slightly. "What is this?" Sarah's eyes saddened ever so slightly. "This is nothing." Tony's jaw clenched a little as he watched the doors close, making Sarah no longer visible.

Sarah shook her head and sighed as she made her way to the living room. Natasha was the first to notice her. "Well its about time you showed up!" Sarah gave them a sorry expression. "My alarm didn't go off!" Pepper shook her head. "It doesn't matter we need to get going now." Everyone grabbed their things and made their way back down satires to Sarah's car. It was big enough to sit everyone comfortably with the luggage. Sarah drove quickly to the airport while making small talk. "So Pepp, hows it feel to be getting married in a few days?!" Pepper gave a small smile but didn't meet Sarah's eyes. Sarah looked at her confused. "You ok?" Pepper laughed. "No, its nothing, I just cant believe it you know?" Sarah nodded. "Well its going to be great." Kelly said from the back. Pepper simply nodded and continued to look out the window. Sarah could tell something was wrong, part of her wanted to pry, but she stopped herself. When they got tp the airport, Tony's privet plane was waiting. "We don't have to worry about strippers do we?" Natasha asked suddenly. Pepper laughed. "No, I had him get rid of those months ago." The plane ride was long and boring. Sarah kept watching Pepper, who seemed so upset. Finally Sarah had enough. With the other girls half asleep, she went to Pepper. "Ok I can tell somethings wrong, so what is it?" She asked, sitting directly in front of Pepper. Pepper shook her head. "Its nothing, Its just been a hard start." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Pepper, I'm you friend, now you can tell me whats wrong, or I can find out myself, understand I am here for you." Pepper than began to chuckle. "My friend.. You know your lies come out so easily, that I almost forget how good you are at it." Sarah frowned. "Pepper what-" "I know." Pepper interrupted. Sarah showed no emotion. "You know what?" Peppers face got angry. "Don't give me that bullshit!" She said in a harsh whisper, so not to disturb the others. "I know, you slept with my Fiance, you slept with Tony Sarah. He already Tony me." Sarah couldn't breath, she didn't know what to say. Pepper chuckled again. "You know what the worst part about it is? Its that I wasn't surprised." Sarah stared at Pepper with no emotion. "Wha..why didn't?" Pepper looked out the window. "Why didn't I say something..why didn't I tell you and refuse to let you come on this trip..to the wedding? Its because I love Tony, and Tony loves you, and its funny because the only ones who really seem to be oblivious to it is you. So tell me how to I compete with that?" Pepper had small tears in her eyes as she spoke. True hurt and defeat written all over her face. "Pepper...I'm so sorry." Pepper nodded. "Yeah, me too."

As you could imagine this made the trip very depressing for Sarah, though both her and Pepper hid it well. Pepper laid in bed that night thinking of the night Tony told her the truth.

_"Pepper we need to talk." Tony said. His voice tried. Pepper sat down next to him on the bed. "What is it?" Tony didn't look at her, only the floor, as he leaned over. His arms resting on his legs. "I slept with someone else." Pepper swallowed hard. "Who?" Tony continued to look at the floor, unable to meet Peppers eyes. "Sarah." Peppers Stomach clenched. "Tony..she..she is pregnant..she is with Steve." Toy sat up. "You don't think I know that?" Pepper shook her head. "It was a mistake." Tony got up and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not saying this to hurt you, or because I want to leave you, because I don't. Sarah wasn't a fling. She wasn't a mistake. I fell in love with her. That doesn't go away because I decided to marry with you Virgina." Pepper had rarely ever heard him use her actual name. "So what are you saying?" Pepper asked, covering her mouth to try and hold in the gasps. "We get married, that is if you still want me. I will not deny you a choice." As heart broken as Pepper felt she knew she couldn't let go. Not when he was standing there in front of her, asking her if she would still be his. _

Peppers heart hurt at the thought. She remembered the night she would lay awake, thinking that something like that would happen. That everything would fall apart in a blink. Then it almost did. A crack had formed on the mirror that was her future. Though she had glued it back, it was still there for her to see. She wondered what it would cost her to get a new mirror. To much. Maybe we like the pain. Maybe we're wired that way. Because without it, I don't know; maybe we just wouldn't feel real. What's that saying? Why do I keep hitting myself with a hammer? Because it feels so good when I stop.

Sarah rolled over in her bed unable to get comfortable. He had told her. Tony told Pepper. Did he tell Steve? No, he wouldn't. Sarah sat up in bed and looked around. Pepper was facing the opposite direction in the bed diagonal from hers. Slowly Sara got up and made her way to Peppers bed. Sarah crawled in next to her and hugged her from behind while resting her head on Peppers shoulder. Pepper didn't move, but Sarah knew she was awake. "I'm sorry" She whispered. Pepper nodded but said the end of the day, when it comes down to it, all we really want is to be close to somebody. So this thing, where we all keep our distance and pretend not to care about each other, is usually a load of bull. So we pick and choose who we want to remain close to, and once we've chosen those people, we tend to stick close by. No matter how much we hurt them, the people that are still with you at the end of the day - those are the ones worth keeping. And sure, sometimes close can be too close. But sometimes, that invasion of personal space, it can be exactly what you need.

Back with Tony, him and the boys had spent most of the day laughing around. They had some Mexican food, and some liquor. When night finally came They hit the town. Tony lead the way to a club called Cat Scratch. When they walked in the rooms atmosphere took over. Music was loud, smoke filled the air and almost naked women were everywhere. Loki and Thor's eyes widened at the sight. "You took us to a whore house?" Thor asked. Tony shook his head. "No, no! These women do not sleep with you, they simply allow you to look at everything they have to offer. Think of it as window shopping. You look but have no intention to completely purchase." Steve looked around uncomfortable. "Um, guys I don't know about this." Tony rolled his eyes. "Calm down Captain' its just naked women." They made there way to the VIP table and the show had begun. Two hours and 300 dollars later every one was pretty lose. Rodney had been taken to a privet show, Thor introduced his brother to a couple of lovely ladies, Steve was watching amazed at the flexibility of the women around him, Tony watched to but is mind was else where. The other night he had told Pepper about what he had done, and she still was going to marry him. He half expected that, bu half hoped she would get so angry the wedding would be called off. Was he a terrible person for thinking like that? Probably. Tony looked at Steve whose face held bewilderment. Tony thought about telling him as well. He couldnt do that to Sarah though. They were having a baby together. They were going to start a life together. The idea pained Tony. He just cntinued to watch the dancers and pretend everything was good.

Sarah woke up before everyone. She they were to go back home this afternoon. Looking at the time she saw is was only 9:15, and decided to go grab coffee for everyone. Whe she returned everyone was up. "Hey there you are." Natasha said. "Oh and you brought coffee!" Kelly commented grabbing one. "Thanks." Pepper said also grabbing on. "I didnt know exactly how you guys take it so I stole half the creamers and sugars." Sarah said emptying her pockets full of the stuff. Natasha laughed. "Natural born criminal." Sarah smiled. After everyone drank their coffee and packed their things, The girls went to go get some brunch. The meal was calm and fun. There were no arguments or tention between Pepper and Sarah. Everything was peaceful. Nothing made Sarah more happy. A waitress came up and grabbed their plates, while examining Sarah. "Wow, when are you do? You look ready to pop your here and now." Sarah gave a small smile. "Yeah I still have a nother few weeks." The waitress nodded. "Febuary baby huh? Hey maybe it will be born on Valintines day." Sarah shrugged. "Maybe." The waitress smiled before walking away with their plates. "That was a little wierd." Kelly said looking at Sarah. Sarah shook her head. "Nah not really. Peple act like that all the time with me." The girls left to the airport around 1pm and arrived home in New York a few short hours later. Making there way to Sarahs car, the January cold hit thm hard."My gosh, its so cold? Why did we come back?" Natsaha asked. Pepper laughed. "You want me to drive?" Pepper asked. Sarah threw her the car keys. "Go for it." Everyone slipped into the car and sped off.

Sarahsat in the front seat and looked down at her phone that she had had off. Steve left her 8 messages and 12 texts. "Oh my god he is going to kill me." Sarah said laughing. Speak pf the devil another call was coming. Steves picture poped up. Sarah ignored it. "Im just going to wait till we get home. Soon Peppers phone was going off Tony calling. It wasnt long before both of their phones repeatedly buzzed. Natasha reached up and grabed their phones. "Just ignor it they cant wait a little longer." Sarah sighed. "No I should answers." Natasha held the phone from her. "Nope." Sara raised an eyebrow. "Dont make me come back there!" Natasha smirked. "ohhh Im so scared." Sarah unbuckled her seatbelt and reached back to grab the phone. "Pepper laughed. "Hey! Get back in your seat thats not safe!" Sarah and Natsha continued to fight over the phone. "Give it woman!" Sarah said with a fake frustration. Pepper looked back and tried to grab Sarah by the shoulder. She looked forward and BAM.

Pepper opened her eyes to see the car smashed into another. Looking beside her Sarah wasnt there, her feet where though..the rest of her was through the windsheild...


	11. Chapter 11 Just keep breathing

Sarah couldnt breath, she couldnt speak, she couldnt move. Everything hurt. What happened? Sarah could see a bleeding Pepper on the phone, tears streaming her face. Natasha wa next to Sarah placing a hand on her cheek. telling her everything would be ok. Sarah felt tears in her eyes. What about her baby? In all her mist and hurt, Sarah heard a small humming. The song was unknown to her, but the voice of the hummer sounded so fimilure. It got louder. Sarah looked at the three other women, they seemed unaffected by it. Pepper had called for help, all they could do now is wait. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the humming would stop but it didnt. Opening her eyes she nearly went into shock. She stared directly at herself. Except she wasnt bleeding, she wasnt hurt, she was simply standing there, humming. Sarah looked to the others. Did they not see this? Did they not hear it? (Ok here is where it might get a little wierd. I saw this one night not to long ago an thought it was kind of interesting. I dont know the name of the show or anything and I didnt watch past the car accident, but I thought it would be nice in the story.)

As help arrived Sarah kept starring at herself. The humming had stopped, but she was now softly singing the words. _We'll do it all..Everything..On our own_. Sarah couldnt recognise the song. No one else seemed to hear it eaither. This scared don't need..AnythingOr anyone.. The medical workers, lifed Sarah onto a board, strapping her to it.  
_If I lay here..If I just lay here..Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ Sarah began to breath quicker. Everything was happening so fast. Once in the ambulance Pepper got in with her. As well as her other self.  
_I don't quite know..How to say..How I feel.._ Sarah head hurt. Please stop singing! She thought to herself, but it was no good.

Tony Woke up to the sound of Jarvis. "Sir, I bid you to wake up. An ergent matter had occured." Tony sat up from the couch he had passed out on. Steve andthe rest who where scatterd in various places in the living room woke as well. Tony rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" "It appears that your fiance, Miss sweet, Miss Romanoff, and Mrs. Tomson, have been in and accident. They are being located to a Hospital as we speak." Tonys eyes widened. Steve looked at Tony with wide eyes. "Lets go!" Tony said, throwing on some pants. Loki groaned at the noise. "What is going on?" But Steve and Tony were already gone. When they arrived the ambulance was just pulling up as well. Tony and Steve got out of the car and rushed to it, seeing Natasha and Kelly come out of it. "Where is Peper and Sarah?" Tony asked egarly. "They are right behind us." Kelly said pointing at the up coming ambulance. Both Tony and Steve rushed over. When the doors opened Pepper poped out. She hugged Tony when she saw him. He hugged her back. "Im glad your ok, but wheres-"Steve didnt have time to finish when he and Tony saw the men pull Sarah out. Blood covered most of her and she was shaking. "Sarah!" Both Steve and Tony shouted. They ran up to her quickly. The doctor tried to push them out of the way. "Sir we need to treat her now!" Sarah had a look of horror on her face. She grabbed on to Steves wrist. "The...th..hear..music.." Sarah tried to speak, but blood made its way to her mouth. Behind Tony and Steve, Sarah could see herself standing there still singing."Your going to be ok. You hear me? I love you, just keep breathing!"_Those three words..Are said too much..They're not enough.._ Steve watched as Sarah was taken from him, her hand no longer gripping his wrist. He could feel the tears form in his eyes, looking at Tony he could see he was just as upset. Tony turned to Pepper. "What happened?" She shook her head, as tears fell from her eyes. "I dont know..we were just..and then you..and then she.." Pepper began to hypervenalate. Tony brought her into a firm hug. "Its alright, everything ill be alright.

Sarah was rushed to the emergancy room where they began to operate on her head, and moditor the baby. Sarah couldnt feel anything, but they keept her awake to work on her head. Still her other self sang. _If I lay here..If I just lay here..Would you lie with me... and just forget the world?..Forget what we're told..Before we get too old..Show me a garden that's bursting into life._ The song brought more tears to Sarahs eyes, it wouldnt stop._Let's waste time...Chasing cars...Around our heads._. She looked up to see Tony, Natasha, Steve, Pepper, and Kelly were in the observatory, watching this happen. Normally Patcients were not allowed up there, but seeing as they were the great Avengers..the hospital must have made an exception. It was wierd. Her voice had now stopped, But Steves voice was now going. Looking up he saw him singing at her. _I need your remind find my own.._ What was going on? Now Natasha stood and also began to sing. "_If I lay here..If I just lay here..Would you lie with me.. and just forget the world?_ It didnt take long for Pepper..Tony and even Kelly to begin as well._Forget what we're told..Before we get too old...Show me a garden that's bursting into life...All that I am..All that I ever was...Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._ In reality Tony, Steve and the others were atching but they were not singing, the simply looked at her with scared eyes, not only because she was in surgery, but for the horiffied look on her face.

The doctor noticed her heart rate go up, this caused a stress on the baby, who they declared was alive. The dooctors tried to calm her, but she couldnt hear them, all she could hear was the singing.I don't know whereConfused about how as wellJust know that these things will never change for us at all... Pepper bit her nails watching the doctors frantic. What was going on. The doctors had shut off the speaker so her and the others couldnt hear them, The rules could only be bent so much.

Sarahs eyes rolled at to the back of her head and she began to shake. Tony, and Steve watched i Horror as the doctors got out the paddle chargers. Clear! Boosh,Clear! Boosh!  
_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The end...

KIDDING!

Steve paced back and forth the patcient room. Sarah lay in bed asleep, everyone surrounded her. Natasha held one of her hands while leaning over in a chair. Pepper and Kelly Leaned against the wall silently. Tony Sat in a chair on the otherside of Sarah in thought. Finally a doctor came in to talk to them. They all looked up egarly. "Hello, Im sorry for the delay, Im Doctor Stevens" The doctor was a tall dark haired man. His features were friendly, but his voice held sympethy. "We managed to control the bleeding that Occured in your friend head, but it isnt a perminent fix, for some reason she began to go into shock before we could do anything else. Now before we go in again there are somethings we need to go over. The first thing is that if we do fix the problem, the recovery will take a good while, she will lose her basic mote skills for a few months. The place where her head was hit damaged the area, so even though she knows what she should do her brain cant respond to it yet. This will come back within a few months but its always a difficult recovery for patcients. Now as for the baby. The issu is that if we are o go back and fix the problem and something were to go wrong it puts both Sarahs and the baby's life at risk. If it were to come to that..I need to know who to save." Steve felt his heart stop. If it came to it, they would have to chose between her and the baby? Tony stood up. "Well its obiouse isnt it? We would save her." The doctor smiled. "I understand you might feel that way its just that..most people have enough of a hard time recovering from such stressfull injuries, you could imagin how much more stressfull that could be..when the life you had with you is no longer there." Tony sat down taking the idea in. Sarah would be crushed. Pepper covered her mouth to hold in the gasps. How could this happen. Pepper was no longer mad at Sarah, she stopped being mad before they were even in the accident, she knew she could never stay mad at her, even for something as hurtful as she did. "I will give you sometime to think about it." The doctor said walking out of th room slowly. They all looked at Sarah, who had no idea what was to come.

After a long hour of talking, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Kelly, and Natasha agreed on what to do. If it came down to it..if there was no choice left..if it was between Sarah and the baby, they wanted to save Sarah. The doctor walked in soon after. "Do you know?" They all nodded. "If it comes down to it, and we hope that it dosnt.. we want you to save Sarah." Steve said sadly. "That baby means the world to her, but at the end of the day she can have another one, we cant have another Sarah." The doctor nodded. Pepper looked at the doctor for a moment. "Wait, couldnt you simply take the baby out early?" Doctor Stevens licked his lips. "Yes and no, The stres of a C-section while under so much other injury could kill Sarah, if we did that we would have to move quickly, if it comes to that, we will try it but Sarah needs all the blood she can right now." Pepper nodded.

Sarah watched as her friends talked to the doctor, she could not hear them but she could see them. It was like an out of body experiance. She ould see the sadness in their eyes as they talked to the doctor. What was she to do? Sarah watched the Doctor leave and Steve run his hand threw his blond hair. Oh Steve...She looked at Tony who looked as if he were about to brake as well. She wanted to hug him, both of them. Tell them she was ok, she was fine, but it was no use. She reached out and touched Steves cheek. His face hardened and he looked directly at her. His eyes piercing her. She wondered if he could feel her, like she felt him, it seemed as if he could. The it ended, he walked right past her and into the hall. Sarah rubbed her eyes. What was she to do?

The next day Sarah was taken to surgery. Pepper had called Bruce and told him what had happened, Bruce told the others and they came as quickly as they could. They all said thier goodbyes as she was taken off to surgery. The doctors would not allow Tony or the others to view the surgery this time, they couldnt have them freaking out. Tony tried to purswayed but failed. The Avengers waited impatciently for the doctors to return, to tell them everything they needed to hear. Updates came every once in a while but soon they stopped. The avengers including Loki, sat without an update for over 2 hours. A nurse finally came out, she held very little emotion. Sarah sat and watched her friends be told the news by the nuse. She couldnt hear though. She saw tear come to their eyes, but she didnt know why. Was she dead? Was her baby dead? What? She walked up to Tony who was hugging tightly to Pepper. When he released her Sarah grabbed his hand. The tears stopped, but the emotion was the same, unreadable. Sarah couldnt tell if they were happy or sad. Then Tony smiled. Just a small, hardley noticeable smile. "Sarah." Was all he said.


	12. Chapter 12 Going to far

Pressure. A pushin against Sarahs heart. Gasp. The deep, scared breath that was taken as her eys shot open. Sarahs heart monitor beeped quicker in responce to her heart beat quickening. It was dark and Sarah was alone. Calming down, a nurse came in the room. She was a small burnette woman, who gave a sigh of relife when Sarah calmed down. "Your awake!" She said in an excited whisper. Not wanting to Scare Sarah. Sarahs head hurt. She tried to move her arm, to put her hand to her head, but couldnt, she felt so weak. "Wha-..Where?" The nurse smiled. "You were in an accident a few weeks ago. We had to get you to surgrey, and fix your head, and a few other things. Sarahs eyes widened as she looked down at her no longer plump stomach. Her heart beat went up again and the nurse placed her hands on Sarahs shoulders to calm her. "Its ok I understand take a breath, your baby is fine." Sarah calmed down and breathed deeply. The nurse continued. "During surgery it came to a point where we could take the baby out. It was risky but both you and the baby made it. Now she is almost a month premature, so she has to stay in our devices to make sure she stays healthy." Sarah could almost feel herself cry. "S-she?" The nurse gave a small laugh. "Yes Sarah, you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." Sarah smiled as small happy tears came down her face. "I sent your friends home the other day, they needed their rest and all, but later on today they should be coming to visit. Why dont you try and get some sleep though its only 4am." Sarah nodded and relaxed, nothing hurt, but she was rather irritated she couldnt move much.

when 11am came around Sarah was egarly greeted by a large group of people. Steve came first and hugged her, Sarah couldnt hug back much, but within the time she woke up she gained slight strength back in her arm. Everyone else joined shortly after also greeting her with hugs. "We were so worried about you." Natasha said in relife. Loki walked up to her with very little emotion on his face. Sarah wasnt sure what he was going to do. He then opened his arms ever so slightly, leaned down and hugged her. Sarah smiled. "Good to see you to Loki." Everyone gathered and caught her up on some of the things she had missed these past few weeks, both good and bad. What they were not doing was telling her about the one thing she wanted to hear. "Have you seen her?" Sarah asked looking at Steve who smiled and nooded. "We all have, shes so beautiful Sarah. Shes got your everything." Pepper smiled. "Hey maybe we can get them to bring her in here?" Sarah gave a look of hope. Tony smirked. "Yeah why shouldnt she? Will ask when the Doctor come." Just then th Doctor came in. "Ask me what?" Sarah bit her lip. "Can I see my baby?" The doctor frowned. "No Im sorry not yet. If you havnt already noticed, your very weak. This is because the area we had to fix in your head has caused you to in a way forget how to be mobile. Clearly you know what to do but you brain at the moment is having truble responding to it, so for the next few weeks your going to go through alot of physical therapy before you can even sit up on your own. Besides that, Your baby is premature and needs to stay in the incuabtor, this cant leave the steril enviorment we have it set in. Im sorry." Sarah sighed and frowned while nodding. She understood, but that doesnt mean she had to be happy about it. Let the pain begin.

(Ok I know no one wants to read 3 chapters just based on her going threw physical therapy, so Im going to speed up the process jusssssttt a smigin.)

2 weeks later...

Sarah pulled. "Ahh.." She wimpered in pain. The doctor wrote down some notes. "Ok Sarah you can stop now, we will try again tomorrow." Sarah sat back a took a deep breath. She had been sitting in this hospital for 2 weeks now and was still having a hard time sitting up. He friend continued to visit her everyother day, while updating her about the baby when they could visit it. The babay was getting stronger and so wa she, but Sarah couldnt help but get frustrated at herself. She felt as though she wasnt pushing hard enough. Sometimes on her own, she would try and situp on her own, with no one around. The doctor suggusted her not to, but Sarah couldnt help it.

2 more weeks later...

Sarah could now sit up on her own and was working on walking. She could not properly grasp things yet though. So ven though she could sit up and her baby was stronger, Sarah was still not allowed to see her. Emilia. Steve and Natasha helped her fill out the paperwork the otherday. Her baby's name was Emilia Ann Sweet. She named her middle name after her mother. Since Sarah and Steve were not married, they decided to hold off on calling her Rogers. Pepper and Tony decided to post-pon the wedding until Sarah was better and could attend.

3 weeks later... (Lot of time passing)

Sarah was walking better, she still needed to use assistance though, like a walked or something that could roll with her. Sarah would pratice by pushing a medical bed around the hospital. She would have Natasha and Pepper sit on it While she pushed to gather strength. " Dont you feel like your going a little far Sarah?" Pepper asked concerned. They stopped infron of Steve and the others. Steve greeted her with a smile. Sarah returned it while giving him a small kiss. "I went around 5 times today." Steve smiled still but put a loving hand on Sarah shoulder. "Becarful, if you push youself to much you can do more damage."

2 weeks later (Ok so its been like what 3 months?)

Now Sarah could walk very well, but was still advised to becarful. She now took lessons on grip. Though she could close her hands all the way, she could not hold things very long, and it was now beging to break her. Steve walked in to an aggrivated physical therapy worker walking out. "She nuts!" He said storming out. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Sarah what was all that about?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Nothing, he just isnt pushing me hard enough." She attepmted to take a small ball and hold onto it like a child. Lasting only a few moments before her arms gave out and droped it. Sarah groaned in frustration. Steve walked over to her and hugged her. "Its ok, it will come." Sarah shook her head and pushed herself away from Steve. "You dont get it Steve. I cant hold my baby. I cant see her, and I cant hold her. Everyone else can. You can hold her, Tony can, Nat, Pepper, Bruce, everyone. But I cant hold my baby!" Steve saw the angry tears form in Sarahs eyes, realising how upset she was.

That night Sarah lay asleep in her bed when Natasha woke her. "Hey wake up!" Her voice was in a harsh whisper. Sarah looked at the time seeing it was 1:30 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes. "Nat, what are you doing?" Natasha put a finger to her mouth. "Shhh." With that Nat signaled the others who picked Sarah up and placed her on one of the thinner hall beds. Scooting her out the door they all made their way down the hall. Sarah didnt understand what was going on. Suddenly they stopped and smiled at her. Sarah looked at them confused. Pepper pointed in the opposite direction they were standing. Sarahs eyes widened and she covered her mouth, as small tears formed in her eyes. They had brought her to Emilia. Not right to her, but to the window that looked inside where her child lay in an small bed, no longer in need of the incubator. "Hey there you." Sarah said placing her hand on the glass. "Hey there baby girl..its ok, mammas a little banged up to but we are ok." Sarah got good sleep that night, even though she didnt want to leave.

Last 2 weeks..

Sarah was completely ready to go home, and so was baby Emilia. Sarah, and the others counted down for a hour as Emilia sat in a car seat. Aparently she needed to sit in one for that long before she could leave in it. "5..4...3..2..1!" Everyone shouted. Sarah didnt move. She was afraid. She didnt want to put her child in a car. "No." She said shaking her head. "No..no..get her out..get my baby out of that death trap!" Sarah quickly walked over to Emilia and fiddled with the seat belt. Pepper frowned and walked over to her. "Sarah..its ok. To you everything is out to hurt you baby... car seats..book shelves, germs, the corners of your home. Everything. Your not worried because your afraid of the car, or the car seat, your worried because your a mother." Sarah sighed she knew Pepper was right. She buckled Emilia back in the car seat. "Ok you..lets go home."

Sarah sat in the back seat while Steve drove them home. Everyone followed behind them. When they got to Sarahs home she carefully grabbed Emilia and made her way upstaires. When Sarah walked in Steve took Emilia from her. "I have a surprise for you." He said with a grin. Sarah raised an eyebrow and Natasha and Pepper giggled. Bruce covered Sarahs eyes, and lead her across the room. "Where are you guys taking me?" "You'll see is all they said, when fianlly she was stopped. Bruce uncovered her eyes to reveal...the office door. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Um..thank you?" Tony laughed and opened the door. Inside was not her office but an adorable baby room.

There was nothing crazy about it, but Sarah loved it. Steve grinned. "When we had free time, me and the guys put together this. Since we didnt know if Emilia was going to be a girly girl, or a tomboy, we made it green!" Sarah laughed and hugged Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Loki, and finally Tony. "Thank you Tony, I know you had a big part in this." Tony smiled down at her lovingly. Sarah stepped away before it could become akward for everyone. Pepper gave a small smile at Sarah, but her eyes went back to Tony, who was still watching Sarah. Why couldnt he look at her like that? Pepper had forgivin Sarah and Tony, but that doesnt mean it didnt hurt any less. Tony then turned to Pepper and smiled softly at her. Why did she have to love this man so much?

Within a few 2 weeks the wedding for Pepper and Tony was back on. They would be married in 3 days. There was going to have an April wedding. Emilia was a rolly polly baby, and no one could get enough of her. Sarahs baby was crack. Sarah, Emilia and the Avengers sat at the long dining table. Sarah liked when they could all have a nice dinner together, without almost going at it. "So where you guys going for the honey moon?" Bruce asked taking a bite of bread. Tony shrugged. "We were thinking Japan. Lots of sushi, and crazy looking buildings." Burce laughed. "What about you Pepper any place strike you?" Natasha asked. Pepper also shrugged. "It dosnt really matter, Iv been all ove the place with Tony, maybe greece..then again Japan is also pretty interesting." Natsha nodded and continued to eat. When everyone was done eating, they all helped clean up, for the most part. Sarah and the other women did most of it. Finally it was time for bed. Sarah walked over to the play pen where Emilia lay asleep. Carefully she picked her up to take her to her crib in her room. Tony smiled at the two of them. "She is so cute." Sarah smiled. "Yeah, yeah she is." Tony put his hand in his pockets and shrugged. "I guess thats what you get when a super model-looking agent and geniuse reporduce." Sarah chuckled. "So your calling Steve smart now? No more captin star spandex?" Tony shook his head. "No I will still call him that, and even though I have to give Steve credit, since he must be a genius for snagging you, he wasnt the one I was talking about, I was refering to myself." Sarahs eyes widened. "Tony.." Tony put his hand up. "Dont bother making excuses or playing dumb, because your not dumb, and I know it. Which is why I also know that that baby looks a like you but nothing like Steve. So clearly she must be mine." Sarah didnt know why she was now angry. "Tony, even if this baby wasnt Steves, that dosnt mean shes yours." Tony looked sceptical. "Oh really so your a whore now?" Sarahs eyes widened. "Hey! You knew what we had. I was ready to give it up, I was done, with all the boys, all the. nonsence, done, but you chose Pepper remember? You left me! You do not get to call me a whore." He shook his head. "You lied to me." "No I didnt." Sarah argued. "You kept the truth." Tony said. Then he walked away. Leaving her stunned.


	13. Chapter 13 Everything you wanted

Laying Emilia down in her crib, Sarah makes her way to her bed where a half asleep Steve lays. She slipped into the covers and snuggled up to Steve, needing his warmth. Steve yawned and put his arms around Sarah. "You ok?" He asked, sensing a small hint of tension. "He knows." Was all Sarah said, yet that was enough to almost completely wake up Steve. "Who knows what?" Sarah looked up at Steve with sad eyes. "Tony knows Emilia is his." Steves eyes widened. "What did he say?" Sarah shook her head. "We had a fight, he called me a whore, and a liar. I dont know, maybe I am." Steve brought a hand to Sarahs face to caress her. "You are not a whore or a liar Sarah. Tony is an ass, an though I can understand why he might be angry, he had no right to say those things to you." Sarah felt guilt build in her stomach. Here Steve was sticking up for her, yet she had betrayed him. She had cheated on him with Tony after everything they had been through. Sarah couldnt take it. "I slept with him." Steve frowns. "I know." Sarah looked at him confused. He sighed and rubbed Sarahs arm. "I knew you were lying when me and Pepper asked you where you and Tony had gone. I didnt say anything though. It hurt and I was angry at first, but when I thought about it. You came back to me in the end. So I let it go, because I love you. I only hope, that once Tony is married, and we move on, you will forget what you feel for him, and be able to give all of yourself to me. For now though, Im willing to except any pice of your heart I can recive."

Sarah had trouble sleeping that night. Steve was to much. He loved her so much..and she..she couldnt return the feelings. Not yet. Even though she loved Steve, she wasnt nealy as in love with im as she was Tony. Sarah felt she didnt deserve Steve, but she was so close to having everything she ever wanted, and yet it was everything she didnt. The next day was very hecktic. Since Tony and Pepper would be married tomorrow, everyone was making sure everything would go to plan. The wedding had been held off for so long, and there was no turning back now.

Tony looked over the set up for the wedding, that was being held not in a church, but in this nice park like area. There was a large fountain, and lots of room. It was also where Pepper had picked. Through most of the planning Tony had done very little. When he was asked what he wanted he simply told Pepper whatever she wanted, or randomly chose. Planning weddings wasnt something that Tony was familure with, nor was it the first thing on his mind. Sarah and Emilia were what he was thinking about right now. Tony felt like he had no more control over his life. It's a sign of weakness, of not being up to the task. Still there are times when it just gets away from you. When the world stops spinning and you realize that his shiny suit isn't gonna save him. No matter how hard he fights it, Tony falsl. It's scary as Hes not supposed to be happy. Maybe gratitude has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful means recognizing what you have for what it is. Appreciating small victories. Admiring the struggle it takes simply to be human. Maybe we're thankful for the familiar things we know. And maybe we're thankful for the things we'll never know. At the end of the day, the fact that we have the courage to still be standing is reason enough to go and get married. Even if it isnt to the woman you really love.

Pepper was nervous. Her wedding was tomorrow. Pepper wanted to belive that she was just excited, but deep down she knew that wasnt the case. She was getting cold feet. Pepper wanted to marry Tony, but not if he didnt actually want to marry her. She needed to talk to Sarah, she needed to know what Sarah thought of all this, she needed to know that tomorrow was not going to be a mistake. quickly she made her way to Sarahs room, where she found her playing with a giggling Emilia. "Sarah..?" Sarahs smile that she held while playing with the small child went down a bit when she saw Pepper. Pepper figured it was because of the hint of distress that was held in her voice. "Are you alright Pepper?" Pepper stepped further into the room and sat next to Sarah on the large bed. "Do you love him?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Do I love who?" Pepper looked into her eyes. "Tony? Do you love Tony?" Sarah was surprised by this question. Why would Pepper ask that now? "You see I need to know." She continued. "I have a feeling that he still loves you, and maybe that will change after we are married, but if you love him back...I dont think I could compare." Pepper put her head down and twittled her fingers. "No." Sarah said, causing Pepper to look up again. "Pepper, I cant love Tony, I have Steve." Pepper wished she could accept that answer. It was now clear to her that Sarah did love Tony, but would neve admit it, even to herself. Its only becasue she cant admit it, that Pepper gave a small smile and left without another word.

Sarah watched as Pepper left the room. She felt bad that it was part her fault for making her feel that way. Like there was doubt in Tonys mind. Was there? Sarah though about going to see Tony and finding out but what would she do when she found the answer. The idea scared her. Sarah picked up baby Emilia and went to go see Bruce. He was wise beyonde his years. "Sarah hey!" Bruce said greeting Sarah kindly. He was meditating when she arrived. Sarah smiled at him. "Hey Bruce." Bruce got up and took Emilia from her, bouncing her in his arms. "Hey there little lady!" Emilia giggled in responce, and started to play with his nose. "Bruce can I ask you something?" Bruce looked away from the infant in his arms to Sarah. "Whats up?" Sarah sighed and shrugged. "I dont know, there is just so much going on. Its just overwelming." Bruce chuckled slightly. "Yes well that what happens when people get married, everyone is effected." Sarah sat down in a chair near by. "Yeah I suppose." Bruce put Emilia down on a mat, hadning her a stuffed animal to entertain herself with. Bruce crossed his arms and looked at Sarah. "Whats really going on Sarah? You havnt been down here to talk about such things as how overwelming you life is, in a long time. Why now?" Sarah shook her head. "I dont like to bother people with my issues all the time. Right now though..I dont know. I could tell you a million different things and break down. I could tell you how I cant get into cars very long anymore because Im afraid I might go through another window, I could tell you how as much as Steve loves me I cant love him back, I could tell you how everytime I think about Tony with Pepper it makes me want to cry, or that somedays my heart hurts so much, that all I can think about is ripping it out of my chest. Right now though I really need to go. I need to not talk to you like I thought I should before, so that the option to break down, and fall apart, will go away." Sarah got up from the chair and grabbed Emilia before quickly leaving Bruce. Bruce himself didnt know what to say. For once in his life Sarah had come to him and he had no idea how to help her, or if he even could.

Sarah walked passing many people through the hall. She didnt mean to be so harsh to Bruce but as soon as she felt she may lose it, Sarah knew she had to leave. To be away from others. Sarah slowed down feeling out of breath. When she got to the living room she placed Emilia in her play pen. "Beautiful day." She herd from behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Tony not now." Tony shrugged. "I was just making an observation." Sarah turned to face him. "Stop Tony, just stop. She walked over to him, as he was a few feet away leaning against the wall. "You wanna know something, yes Emilia is yours congradulations for your brilliant observation, but this needs to end. I love you Tony, and I will always love you. But I dont want to! I want to be happy and Steve makes me happy. You need to stop pulling at me. Because if you dont I am going to come back to you!" Tony just stared at her. "I am, Im getting married tomorrow, this is me letting you go. Now its up to your to walk away." Sarahs heart clenched as she turned away from Tony and did just that. She walked away. Sarah left Emilia in her play pen, seeing she was not needed by her at the moment as she continued to her room.

Tony clenched his fists as Sarah left, feeling his world slowly come to a hault. He told her to walk away, that he was letting her go, but was he really? Tony wasnt sure. He walked over to baby Emilia and picked her up. She gave a cute smile that Tony couldnt help but smile back at. Emilia was his. His baby girl. Yet none but him, Sarah, and supposivly Steve knew that. It was going to stay that way to. Tony was going to marry Pepper, she would never know about this. Tony had already hurt her enough, he wouldnt go as far as to bring Emilia into it. Emilia would be better off without him anyway. Sarah and Steve together were much more capable than Sarah and him. Tony could barley take care of himself. He was a child. Tony heard that it's possible to grow up - Hes just never met anyone who's actually done it. Without parents to defy, we break the rules we make for ourselves. We throw tantrums when things don't go our way, we whisper secrets with our best friends in the dark, we look for comfort where we can find it, and we hope - against all logic, against all experience. Like children, we never give up hope...Tony had to hope that everything would work out in the end.

Sarah went to her house. Not her room in the Avengers home. Her own house. She left Emilia behind, knowing she would be ok. There were many people to watch over her while Sarah was away for an hour or so. When she got to her home she was was welcomed by silence. Sarah did the one thing she alaways did when she was upset, she went ito the bathroom, locked the door an laied on the white fluffy floor mat. Sarah didnt know why she did this, but she found it comforting. Sometimes she would even sing to herself.

All of these lines across my face

Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you  
I climbed across the mountaintops  
Travel across the ocean blue  
I cross over lines and I broke all the rules  
And baby I broke them all for you  
Oh because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do, I was made for you.

Natasha and Steve walked up to the apartment looking for Sarah. He looked up as her herd her voice through the open bathroom window. Natsha looked up at Steve with confused eyes. "She does that." He said as he unlocked the door to get into the building.  
You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
All of the friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know I'm in this mess  
No they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through Like you do, and I was made for you  
All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
Oh but these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to It's true,  
I was made for you  
Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for  
you..  
Steve opened the door to the apartment with Natasha right behind him. "Sarah?" He called out. "Im in here!" She called back from the bathroom. Steve walked over to the bathroom door an knocked. "You ok, I heard you singing from down staires." He heard the door unlock. Opening the door he saw Sarah laying back down on the mat. "Was I that loud?" She asked looking at the celing. Steve shook his head. "No, but the window was open." He said. Natasha came in. "Hey you, Bruce is watching Emilia. Are you alright?" Sarah dosnt look at Natasha. " I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. Like I'm moving in slow motion and everything around me is moving so fast and I just wanna go back … to when things were normal, when I wasn't poor Sarah laying on the bathroom floor in her. But I am. So I can't. And. I'm just stuck ... And there's all this pressure cause everyone's hovering around me, waiting for me to do something or say something or flip out or yell or cry some more. And I'm happy to play my part. I'm happy to say the lines and do whatever it is that I'm supposed to be doing if it would make everyone feel more comfortable. But I don't ... I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be this person. I don't- I don't know who this person is." Natasha kneeled down and sat beside Sarah with Sad eyes. "Sarah.." Small tears formed in Sarah eyes. "How did this happen? How did we end up here? Why am I alone?" Natasha hugs Sarah tightly. "Your not alone Sarah."

Sarah got up from the floor and walked into the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch thinking to himself. Sarah sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "After the wedding I have to leave for a while." Steve said looking down at Sarah. She looked back at him. "Why?" Steve smiled. "I have a mission, is all, I will only be gone a few days." Sarah nodded. "Steve I dont know if Im going to the wedding." Natasha sat down across from them. "Why not?" Sarah sighed. "I just dont think Im up for it. I dont feel so well." Natasha nodded. "Well we will see how you feel in the morning. ok?" Sarah nodded. Soon the three of them made their way back to the Tower. It was nearly dinner time. Sarah found Bruce holding a very sleepy looking Emilia. Bruce smiled when he saw Sarah. "She had a big day today." Bruce said handing Emilia to Sarah. Sarah smiled. "Listen Im sorry for earlier, I just.." "Dont worry about it." Bruce intorupted. "You have got some stuff going on, its alright." Sarah sighed in relife. "Thanks."That night Sarah had another hard time falling asleep, she didnt know what she was going to do tomorrow. She didnt think she could go to the wedding. It would hurt to much. She would let Emilia go. Though she ws a baby, Sarah was sure Emilia would enjoy the wedding. Heh. Emilia would enjoy the wedding, the wedding that her father would be marrying someone else at. How Ironic. Maybe that wasnt the term she was looking for, but still.

The next day Sarah was surrounded by buzzing people. Everyone passed her by getting ready for the wedding. Sarah felt like they didnt even know she was there.

Tony looked at the scene before him. Pepper running around putting things where they need to be. Her ginger hair flowing behind her. He had everything he wanted. The door to his new life was opening, while the one he was leaving behind started to close. The one that held Sarah in it. The one that held Emilia. There was no turning back now was there? Tony wasnt sure.

Steve looked at Sarah who was getting ready. He could tell that eevn though she was putting on her make up and dress, that she wasnt sure she would be going. "You know, sice your a bridesmaid, not showing up would be a small problem. Pepper had 5 bridesmaids. Sarah, Kelly, Natasha, a woman named Darla, and another name Mary. Darla and Mary were cousins of Pepper who lived in Rode Island, they didnt go with dress shopping or anything but they were at the Wedding Party. Sarah chuckled. "Im sure if it came to it, she could last without me." Steve shrugged. "Whatever you say Sarah."

It was time Everyone was in place, The band was playing, people were finding there seats. It wasnt a large crowed. Just a few close friends and Family, the Sum came to be about 120 people. Compaired to some others who would be around 400, it was small. Tony stood at the fountain. Steve, Bruce, Clint and Rodney beside him. Tony felt his heart clunch. The music Started, the wedding was starting.

Sarah sat outside a small resturant a little further down the street from where the wedding was. She could still hear the music being played, the march that signified Pepper was making her way down the isle. "You missing the wedding." A voice said. Sarah looked up from her coffee to come face to face with Colin! ( Did you forget about him? I did for a little bit too.) Sarah eyes widened. "Colin what?" Colin sat down. "I got a call from one of your Avenger buddies. Scared the hell out of me. Tonld me you might need me today, so tell me why are you missing the wedding?" Sarah sighed. "Because the man getting married is Tony Stark. And even though hes an ass to people most of the time in my mind he's great, he's the greatest guy, and I might even be in love with him, but it really doesn't matter at this moment because he is getting married to another person, right now." Colin nodded. "This is nice, having a conversation, just letting the truth out." Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, so much fun." She said Sarcasticly. All of a sudden another voice came. "Aww, that's nice. It's nice to tell the truth. The truth is fun, isn't it? Like were you telling the truth when you said you might be in love with me?" Tony. Just then Tony sat down smiling in his Tux. Sarahs eyes widened. "Tony what are you doing here?" Tony leaned forward resting his arms on the table. Its a funny story actually. I was standing infront of this beautiful fountain, music was playing and everything was going great. The only problem was, the one I love was not with me." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "She wasnt?" Tony shook his head "She was not." Sarah shifted. "So you didnt?" He shook his head some more. "I couldnt."

Colin shifted akwardly. "Ill just leave you guys to it." "You couldnt. "Sarah repeated amazed. "Now please tell me you feel the..extra..crazy going on wiht us?" Tony asked hopefully. Sarah shook her head. "Tony, I dont know, I mean, what if you wake up tomorrow and realise this is real, not some crazy dream." Tony smiled. "You the only real thing Iv had in my life." Sarah could feel her heart beat faster. "But..Shes beautiful, and sweet, and I.. Im not that. Tony. He nodded. "Yeah, shes..shes great but shes not you." Sarah looked at Tony seriously. "Iv got a kid Tony, I cant just drop her off a cliff." Tony chuckled. "I love Emilia, I want to be with her like 23 hours of the day." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What about the other hour?" Tony smirked. Sarah laughed. Slowly, but surley they leaned in and kissed. Sarah and Tony could feel the weight lift off their shoulders. "Wooooooooohhh!" The heard from around them, to find Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Emilia, and the others smiling. Sarahs eyes widened. "Wait but what about the wedding?" Tony smirked again. "It didnt go to waist. There was a wedding." Sarah looked confused as she turned to the others to see Natasha holding her hand to see the ring on her finger. Clint held tightly to her wasit and kissed her cheek. Sarah smiled. "And Pepper?" Pepper revealed herself. "I do love Tony, but I love him enough to let him be with the one he loves, eve if that isnt me. Besides, I got my eye on someone." Pepper smiled looking at Rodney. Sarah then looked at Steve who held a small smile. "Steve I.." Steve shook his head. "Its ok, I love you, but I wont keep you from what you truly want." Sarah got up and ran to Steve hugging him tight. "Thank you for everything." She whispered in his ear. He kissed her head. You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is its hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely cause almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true. Today for Sarah it did.

THE END! SO DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope so because I worked reallllly hard on it...a good 4 hours  
. Comment, favorit, follow.. Thanks for reading..


End file.
